Camp Melody
by justmorelovestories
Summary: S'mores by the campfire. Campfire jams. Camp Melody is the most prestigious music summer camp in America so when rebellious teen, Santana, finds herself in the camp she grew up in to clean up her act she isn't too pleased. Until she bumps into an ambitious quirky blonde, who makes her question why she stopped loving music in the first place. This is going to be a long summer...
1. Chapter 1

**My first Brittana story ever woo. I was inspired by camp rock hence the title name and Brittana is real and endgame bitchez. I was literally motivated by all of the Brittana S6 spoilers right now to do this story to keep my heart alive. Tell me what you think? :) **

_Note: I don't own glee or any of the characters in the story_

* * *

><p>Camp Melody<p>

_It was a teenage summer that I didn't expect at all._

So my parents sent me off to some kumbaya music camp for the summer for my outstanding behaviour all year, and by outstanding I mean wild and reckless, big whoop. I haven't been to Camp Melody in maybe, I don't know, 7 years? I was 10 last time I came, I think. It was hell of a lot of fun back then but I'm 16 turning 17 now, stuff changes. Partying changes you. It wasn't like I didn't see this coming I knew sooner or later my parents were just going to send me off to camp to 're-evaluate' my life choices. Who knows maybe this Camp actually got quiet better the last couple of years. I watched out the window at the large lake that resided next to Camp Melody and rolled my eyes seeing a couple of other kids my age hesitantly walk into it with cheesy wild smiles. Seriously, how innocent are the people here?

"Don't roll your eyes, Santana. You'll have fun, I promise." my mum smiled beside me

"Mum. Seriously?" I looked at her, jutting my ray bans down so we could somewhat meet eye to eye, "Camp Melody was fun back when I was small and innocent but c'mon you and I both know I'm going to be miserable." I sighed crashing back onto the car seat

"You're being dramatic, Mija. Go make some new friends, do teenager 'age appropriate' stuff, have a blast," she cheered on taking the phone I was texting on out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"No phone for you. I'm giving you the emergency phone just in case. You don't need your phone distracting you and forcing you to become anti-social." She glared at me. I watched with my mouth wide open as she stuffed my iPhone into her purse and handed me the block nokia emergency phone. It looked like something off a 2005 chick flick. A whole summer not being able to text my friends back home? What is this?

Before I knew it a wooden sign with "Camp Melody" carved into it came into view. We turned into it and I was overwhelmed by the amount of families dropping off their kids. I saw a tall goofy looking guy try and get his suitcases out of the back of the car with the help of his dad and somewhere on the other side a cripple being set on his wheel chair. A couple of seconds later a loud uproar of music invaded the Camp. Kids left and right playing their guitars, trumpet, tapping their drumsticks and taking pictures together. I folded my arms.

"I am not getting out of this car." I protested shaking my head. Outside the car I heard a short brunette girl do some really loud vocal runs she sounded pretty good but she almost caused my head to combust. Then realisation hit me. I'm going to be surrounded by these people for the whole summer, which caused me to panic even more. This could not be happening. I was going to be surrounded by a bunch of musical freaks all summer without my phone, what if one of those bear things come chasing at me through the night. My mum shook her own head clearly amused by my attempt at protesting.

"Get out you drama queen and let's go head to the main office and talk to William, we haven't seen each other in ages," she said walking out of the car and towards the direction of the entrance. I grunted in my seat. I had to follow her or else I would look somewhat creepy sitting alone in this car just watching other kids walk passed.

I walked out of the car taking everything in. A lot of these kids looked like they knew each other and were already best buds, hugging one other as if they thought the other died during school year. As I was about to make my way to the entrance a loud honk of a bus or something caused my head to turn. A big yellow school looking bus drove passed me and parked. I remember that bus. I remember watching all the big kids walk out and thinking they were some sort of gods or whatever but obviously I don't think that now. I watched as people my age came walking out. A dude with a Mohawk, an Asian, another Asian, a blonde guy, a rich looking brunette, another blo-

I did a quick double take when I saw one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen walk down the stairs of the yellow bus. Her long legs were just wow. Thankyou to whoever invented denim shorts. Her hair blew freely in the light breeze. I quickly looked away to mentally slap myself when I saw she realised me looking towards her. When I took a chance to glance back she was smiling at me. Why were my cheeks feeling hotter? It was probably just cause eye contact could be pretty weird for me. Yeah, that's it.

"Santana!" I whipped around to the voice and saw an older looking William Sheuster greet me. I remember when I was 10 and he used to give me extra marshmallows when I begged him. He's been running Camp Melody for so many years now you would think he would be sick of all of us and the constant roar of music but it was Will, he was passionate about music and he still kind of looked pretty young to be honest. "I remember when you were about this high," he said gesturing to his hip, "your big, cheeky personality sure did make up for it," he teased. I smiled. I did have a bug soft spot for Will. "Kids grow up so much in a couple of years don't they, Gloria?" he laughed nudging my mum who laughed with him too. I see they're still good friends after many years. Mum used to work as one of the child helpers of Camp, that was why I used to always come here every summer.

"Remember, Santana. Be nice and have fun and don't get into any trouble, ok? I'll have Will here keeping me posted with your shenanigans," my mum said kissing my forehead.

"Sure," I mumbled looking around once more before hugging her one last time.

"I love you!" she called out from the car which I returned much more quieter. I didn't want anyone hearing and making my first impression rep look bad. Once she drove around the corner out of the camp I turned towards Will, carrying my bags.

"So where am I?" I asked talking about where I was staying.

"Cabin 8D," he answered throwing me a map of what looked like the whole campus, "just in case you forgot what this place looked like," he winked. Will was like that fun uncle who bought you heaps of junk food and heaps of dangerous presents. I've known him for a _very _long time.

"Thanks," I replied before looking at the map to find where this cabin was. This Camp wasn't a small place ok. There were cabins everywhere all settled next to the lake. There was a food court or canteen, or whatever you want to call it, which was found almost just beside the lake and next to the big stage that centred the Camp. I looked up seeing that good ol' stage. There were many kids just hanging around on it. I remember being small and looking up at it as if it was the biggest thing in the world. This whole thing is still a stupid idea no matter how much nostalgia I'm feeling right now I don't want to be in this insect infested place. I'm meant for hot tubs and late night parties not cold showers and late night sing alongs.

After a couple of minutes of walking I finally reached a cabin with 8D carved onto the top of the door. Apparently these doors didn't have key locks so literally anyone could walk in and out. Loud music was still being played all around the camp. No matter how good it did sound I am never going to get used to that. I entered the cabin, finding 2 bunk beds and a single, which was already occupied by 4 sparkly pink bags. I saw there was only the bottom bunk left and threw my suitcase under it whilst proceeding to throw myself onto the bed. I grunted loudly into the pillow. This was going to be a long summer.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here." A voice out of nowhere said causing me to sit up quickly. Before I knew it I had banged my head onto the top bunk.

"Ah, fuck!" I hissed

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I turned to look who this chick was and I almost tripped when the image of the gorgeous blonde from the bus walked quickly towards me. She was even prettier close up. She was beautiful actually. Her bright blue eyes examined closely at my forehead. She touched it causing me to wince and jerk back. Her face was actually pretty close to mine now that I thought about it.

"You didn't scare me."

She folded her arms in front of her, stepping back and quirking her eyebrow playfully, "Oh really?" she challenged, "You looked pretty scared to me,"

I scoffed.

"I don't get scared easily. It takes way more than that to scare _me._"

She giggled. My cheeks felt redder again. "Good to know," she smiled, "I'm Brittany." She said sticking her hand out politely.

"Santana Lopez," I replied shaking her hand. As our hands made contact something in the pit of my stomach flipped a little.

"Santana Lopez." She repeated as if she was testing it out, "that's a pretty name," she beamed. Even her just saying my name sounded beautiful. There was something special about this girl. I feel like we're going to be great friends. "So are you a newbie here Santana?" she asked walking around the room slowly as if she was examining it. I coughed a little before answering because cracking my voice in front of her is _not_ something I want replaying in my mind.

"I've been here before." I answered. She stopped walking around and turned to face me, her hair whipping around perfectly like some sort of runway model. Damn.

"That's awesome! You're in the same cabin as my friend! We'll be seeing each other a lot then." She beamed. Seeing her a lot? I wasn't complaining what so ever if it meant I got to see this girl. You know if this camp had as hot a people as Brittany here then maybe just maybe I should give it a chance. Maybe. I don't know. She had now walked over to me so we were face to face. She smelt really good. Ok yeah maybe I will give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I already have the next two chapters written so I'll post them as soon as I can just so I can get the ball rollin'. Our babies are getting engaged I'm so freakin' excited. This is a pretty long chapter because I wanted to give you something to really enjoy. Tell me what you think? :)**

_Note: I don't own glee or any of the characters in the story_

* * *

><p>I eventually realised we were staring at each other for a pretty long time before she spoke again. She had really pretty eyes that anyone could get lost in. I stepped back obviously being the one to notice the close proximity we were in. By the looks of it she didn't mind what so ever.<p>

"I'm supposed to tell everyone who just got into their cabins that there's a Camp meeting at the big stage in like 5 minutes, you can come walk with me if you want?" she said already turning on her heel and making her way to the door. Even her back was really pretty. She must work out. "You coming?" she softly chuckled causing me to shake my head. What am I doing? If she noticed me checking her out I'm going to dig a massive hole and live there for the rest of the summer.

"Lead the way, I guess," I said following behind her towards where the big area of the stage was located. As we walked side by side gradually getting closer to the supposed area I saw William on the stage tapping on the mic to get everyone's attention. On the grass was everyone from the ages of maybe 9-17. They all immediately gave Will somewhat bits of their attention spans. William did this every year. Give his famous Camp Melody introductions and let us start camp happy and go lucky. He basically did the same speech every single year, only changing a few words to different synonyms. I could recite it myself if I had to.

"C'mon let's go find my friends I think they're somewhere over there," Brittany sais as she grabbed my hand unexpectedly and pulled me through the large crowd of people. She had a really firm grip on my hand. I didn't really have time to process that the girl was holding my hand because she was quickly making her way through the sea of people. After a few polite 'excuse me's' and 'sorry's' from the blonde she finally stopped and let go of my hand to hug another blonde.

"Quinn! It's been so long!" Brittany yelled, a little too loudly as others turned their heads round to look at her. Quinn. For some reason that sounded awfully familiar.

"Shhh Brittany. Calm down. Will's about to do his 'grand' Camp Introduction and you know how much he loves repeating them every year." the girl said rolling her eyes, "Who's your friend?" the hazel-eyed blonde asked when she realised I was standing behind Brittany watching as they greeted each other.

"Oh, this is Santana. I found her in your cabin." Your cabin? So this girl is in my cabin?

"Santana? Santana Lopez?" The other girl gasped as if she had the biggest realisation ever. I have no clue what drugs she's on but-

"Do you remember me?" she asked louder this time.

I looked at her confused. "Umm..."

Am I supposed to? I see a lot of faces everyday I don't know whether I should remember her or not. This was awkward.

"Camp Melody 2008?" Nope still don't get it. "We were 10." she deadpanned.

OHHH. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Quinn Fabray! What the fff-hell!" I whispered really loudly correcting myself when I remembered there was little kids around. Good save Santana. Brittany giggled beside me. I remember Quinn and I were like the best of friends back when we were small. We saw each other every year in Camp Melody. I remember we put a small lizard in a girl named Rachel's pillowcase. She felt the need to take 3 showers that morning. How could I forget about Quinn!

"Well, you've changed… a lot," I said giving her a look over. She used to be a little chubby back then. She really worked hard I guess. Her nose looks a little different too. Brittany laughed quietly beside me. Quinn was about to reply when Will's voice filled the air. We all snapped our heads around to give him our full attention.

"Welcome back to Camp Melody, Everyone!" everyone cheered. Including the two girls next to me, "Everyone's back for some more musical fun and maybe there's even a few newbies right here, right now." I felt a nudge on my arm and turned to see Brittany smiling, still paying close attention to Will. Her smile was pretty. "In Camp Melody we love to encourage you guys with your love of music and to lift your potential as artists but at the same time have the time of our lives because, y'know it's summer for crying out loud! Have fun! Jump in the lake! But to all you seniors back there, follow the rules ok." I'm pretty sure he's directing us. I was never one to follow the rules anyway. That's why I've landed at this stupid camp. Never in my life I would've thought I'd be back here, a place where I spent basically all my summers in. It looked a little different from a couple of years ago but it was a good different. That atmosphere I always felt was still there. I inhaled deeply. Yep it was still there.

This introduction was pretty long. I found myself having a nudge battle with Brittany. I nudged her harder than I thought I would because she fumbled and bumped into Quinn causing a look from the girl and for us to laugh, "So have fun and I'm happy to announce Camp Melody 2014 is in session!" Then out of nowhere Camp counsellors came out with water guns and water balloons, throwing and spraying us with water. Everyone screamed in laughter as we were all getting drenched. I ducked and dodged multiple throws that I barely even saw coming. It was pretty chaotic but I laughed when Quinn got hit right on the face. Apparently Brittany managed to get a hold of a water balloon and faced me. How in the world was she able to even?

"Don't you dare," I said putting my arms up in surrender when I realised she was definitely aiming for me.

"Well I need to pay you back for that nudge before don't I?" She smirked taking a few steps closer.

"Hey that was an accident! I didn't mean t-" before I could finish a big blob of wetness covered my face and laughter rang in my ears. My shirt was soaking. I guess I didn't really need it anymore and it felt weird and suctiony having it on.

"Oh you are going to get it!" I yelled out taking my shirt off in the process. For a second it looked as if it caught Brittany off guard so I found 2 water balloons on the floor and threw it right at her. I laughed. Her mouth was in an o but I could see she was smiling. Before she could lunge at me Will's voice filled the camp.

"OK OK! EVERYONE GET DRY AND COMFY CAMP MELODY COMMENCES TOMORROW MORNING."

* * *

><p>Freezing cold water jolted me awake.<p>

"What the hell!" I yelled still half asleep. It felt as if I was bitch slapped by an iceberg. I looked up to see Will standing over my bed with a now half empty bucket. I looked around and saw that none of the other girls where there. But it feels like it's still 6am or something.

"Rise and shine sleepy head you're late for your first activity," Will said. I looked at the clock that rested on top of the door for everyone to see and saw it was 8:30. I grunted loudly falling back onto my pillow.

"It's too early for fun, Will." I mumbled against my pillow hugging it tighter. No one, not even Will, was going to force me out of this cabin. A few seconds later I was hit by the same cold water causing me to quickly sit up. Alright you know what maybe I wasn't going to give this boojy place a chance. Fuck it.

"Ok ok! I'm up, alright! Geez Will."

"I promised your mom that I was going to make sure you cleaned up your act this summer and if we have to do this every morning I'm willingly happy to do so," he said. I looked at him, "Oh and one other thing Santana," he started walking to the cabin door, "you're on kitchen duty till I see you've changed," with that he walked out. I sat there in shock. He couldn't be serious right? Kitchen duty at summer camp? I didn't even do kitchen duty at home. It hasn't been a day and this place is already doing my head in.

It wasn't that I hated the guts out of this camp or anything, it looks pretty cool, but it having to take away my summer from my friends back home yeah that was the big problem. I've never had a summer without hanging out with Sebastian. We've been close friends since forever we're practically related. Now I have no phone and can't even call him, this place really grinds my gears. Last night, I remember planning so many ways I could steal a phone just to call him that's when you know you're desperate.

I walked into, what I thought was, singing class. The camp had many activities that you could do; well from what I remember going here every year was that there were classes for Dancing, Singing, Drums, Guitar, Piano and other instruments whilst at the same time had all these camp outs and 'fun' activities like canoeing but when I was little we mostly did the fun activities whilst only learning a bit of all that musical shazam. It felt more like a holiday than a music camp when I was younger, to be honest.

"Ah Santana you made it," a familiar voice said. I flinched. Will was the leader for singing?

"Will what the hell? _You're_ the one in charge here too?" I totally forgot I was in front of almost everyone so I was surprised to hear quiet laughter and soft giggles. One sounded pretty familiar and she was sitting right in the front row. I looked towards a smiling Brittany who gave me a small wave and mouthed a 'come sit next to me' as she shuffled closer to Quinn to give me space. I almost choked on air when I saw the beautiful blonde. She was stunning even, with her blue denim shorts and white tank top. I could literally look at her all day and not get bored. Will looked towards the seat and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down next to the Brittany, our arms brushing against each other from the closeness. I tried to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach and focused on what Will was trying to say.

"Alrightio then everyone's finally here now, even though we're 15 minutes late, but that's okay. It's all about the music, am I right? And with that being said who wants to kick this summer off with a song?" he clapped his hands together.

"I'd be happy to, Mr Shue," a girl called out from behind me already standing up and making her way to the front, "I've been practicing all year and may I just say you'd be happily surprised. My vocal coach has been helping me out with my range all school year."

"Loser," a boy with a Mohawk coughed from across the room.

"Douchebag," she coughed back causing everybody to laugh.

"Oh well um thanks Rachel that's amazing. I love the enthusiasm. Give a clap for Rachel everybody, take it away," Will said. Everyone clapped giving Rachel an actual warm welcome. Rachel Berry? She hasn't changed a bit. Still wanting to be centre of attention as always. This was the reason why Quinn and I used to pull so many pranks on her; she was an overdramatic diva.

She began to sing "Don't Rain On My Parade," looked like her voice got a hell of a lot better too. As she was singing I almost fell back to sleep but a nudge beside me caused me to sit up quickly. It was Brittany.

"You know if you keep acting up like this you're going to end up into some serious trouble all summer," Brittany whispered leaning into me her tone filled with concern

"Yeah well trouble always seems to find me," I whispered back taking a glance at her. Her face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Why would you want to spend your time doing kitchen duty though? When you could be out and about having some fun. We have the awesomest lake for crying out loud. Canoeing is the best." I could see her blue eyes searching answers within mine. For a second I almost got lost in them.

"Look. Brittany. I don't plan to become one of you guys and start singing 'Kumbaya' around the campfire. I plan to get this place over and done with so I can get back to my house in Miami and relax in my hot tub. This summer isn't really something I'd want to tell my friends back home," I looked back to Rachel who finally finished singing. Everyone was cheering and clapping. I could feel the blonde still staring beside me but I chose not to turn towards her fearful of the fact I might of actually upset place wasn't exactly what I was hoping for when my parents told me they were sending me away. I'm pretty sure staying with my abuela in Ohio would be more entertaining than this. No one here knew how to make the best chocolate chips cookies or crack the funniest insults, but then again abuela did crack it for a long time when I told her about my attraction for girls. She was really religious like that but she would've cooled down by now.

"Well done Rachel! Amazing as always," Will said giving the girl a hi-5. Rachel thanked him and gave a small bow. She basically needed applause to live. "Who's next?"

The day had gone pretty quick actually. I was supposed to be in hip hop right now but skipping that just for one day wasn't going to hurt anybody. Brittany's probably going to start questioning but I'm pretty sure she's not the type of person to rat me out.

I haven't been able to get the girl out of my mind the past couple of hours after singing class. It was no question that the girl's stunning and can get any guy she wants but what really took me aback was her personality. She didn't seem to be that type of girl, she was just so _in the now_. I don't think she even realises how pretty she is and that's pretty damn attractive. I've been surrounded by enough arrogant people to know what a true kind soul looked liked.

I was walking around the camp for a while now and stopped when I found a cabin with pianos all inside it. I'm not disturbing anybody if I go in and take a quick look. I looked left and right making sure no one was watching me and when I decided no one was there I quickly walked inside. I didn't really know why I had to go all g.i. Joe when you could basically see from the inside out with the big glass windows, like every other cabin. I still closed the door anyway because you know just in case someone actually barges in. I walked over to the piano running my fingers up and down its black and white keys. I sat down on the stool inhaling a deep breath. I haven't played the piano in a long while. Last time was probably elementary school.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself as I started playing the key's to 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. I let the notes engulf me.

I joined in to sing.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before-_

I stopped as I missed and played the wrong key. I sighed loudly leaning on the black and white notes to cause random sounds to ring out. I heard slow clapping and hard steps coming towards me.

"That's the Santana I know and grew up to love," It was Will. Great, I just got caught by Will, "how come you don't show that passion anymore? What happened to that little girl who sang along to all the songs around the mini campfires?"

I remained silent.

"You still got it in you, you know that? The music." I looked up at him pulling myself up off the keys. Had he been there the whole time? No way in hell is he going to make me start singing again.

"What you saw before, that was just a fluke. I was bored that's all. I didn't even play it properly." I said getting up from the stool and heading towards the door. I turned around to face him one more time. Who was Will to tell me who I am or am not? Just because he saw me play a section of a song doesn't mean it's something I'm wanting to do. Music is and always will be a waste of time. A waste of _my _time. "And yeah, that little girl who sang along to everything, she grew up." I pushed the door open. Before I could leave Will was already yelling towards me.

"You skipped class, Santana! Your kitchen duty starts now so get going to the kitchen or else," Will called out. I stopped. "You're not getting off that lightly, kiddo," I rolled my eyes. Thank god he couldn't see. With that I changed my route to make my way towards the canteen. He would surely tell my mum if I didn't do what he said.

No one was there yet because dinner started at 7 so I guess I was there to help out giving these guys their daily nutrition. The sun was setting and I honestly didn't feel like being in the kitchen right now. I could be outside carving on a tree or something. I walked passed all the tables and towards the door where the kitchen was. It was a pretty big and busy kitchen. I almost bumped into someone who was carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Watch it!" I scolded. I walked over to the large man with the big chef's hat ignoring the glare coming from the man behind me.

"Um, so what exactly do I have to do here?" I asked

"Go back there to that table and peal the sack of potatoes," he commanded going back to what he was doing. I nodded. I made my way passed all the people. There was a hell of a lot of kitchen people at this camp. I almost tripped when I saw a recognizable head of blonde. Brittany was sitting there, potato in hand trying to peal it with caution. Determination was what was plastered on her face. I smiled watching her. She looked pretty cute. I realized I was staring until I got bumped into by one of the kitchen helpers. I made my way to the blonde.

"I didn't know someone could make peeling potatoes look like the hardest thing in the world," I joked taking a seat next to her and grabbing a potato. She rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"I want to make sure I get all the little bits of skin off. I know how much I hate when the skin's still on there so if I'm going to do something I might as well do it right." she stopped peeling her potato at that point and gave her full attention to me. Blue eyes met mine and I almost dropped my potato. The sunset's light hit the blonde in the most beautiful angle. Her hair was a golden colour and her eyes. _Oh god those eyes_. I couldn't stop staring at her and obviously she noticed because she looked away and back down to her potato with a smile. I faked a cough picking up a peeler and proceeding to unskin the vegetable in my hand.

"So what badass thing did you do to get you into kitchen duty, miss goody goody?" I asked giving my best attempt at changing the subject. I honestly was surprised to find her here, she seemed like such a good girl.

"Nothing." She shrugged

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

"Wait wait so… you volunteered to do kitchen duty?" I asked in such disbelief. The effort though my mom usually had to drag me out of bed just to get anywhere the kitchen. She shrugged nonchantly implying that was a yes, "but _why?_"

She laughed. "It's nice helping out and doing good things, Santana. I was walking passed and I saw the large amount of sacks of potatoes outside and asked if they needed any help with anything. They said yes and here I am and apparently so are you." She smirked. Oh ok that made sense. She really was a good person wasn't she? How well raised was this girl?

"Well thank god it's you here with me then and not some random loser cause I would probably be dead of boredom right now if it wasn't you here with me," I said looking at the blonde and I thought I saw her cheeks just turn a little bit redder but I ignored it.

We continued to peel the rest of the potatoes much faster than I thought we would considering Brittany's cautiousness of peeling all the skin off. Talking to Brittany felt like the easiest thing in the world. It's like I could start a subject about anything and she could fascinate me for hours. For a while she was informing me about how her cat was able to eat a whole pot of fondue without getting sick, which I thought, was pretty impressive. Her cat must be huge though.

Before we knew it the large chef man came walking in telling us we did a great job and we could leave to get ready for dinner.

"Finally," I grunted after washing my hands,

"We probably smell like potatoes," she said. I laughed looking at the small pout on her face. I surprised my self as I don't laugh at people that easily and something as small as a pout shouldn't make me want to hug the hell out of her.

"Probably." I smiled

* * *

><p>We both had a shower and walked back to the dining hall where everyone was. I held the door open for her, which she acknowledged with a thank you. We walked into a musical mayhem. There were kids seated everywhere playing their guitars and trumpets and what not and dancers doing their thing in the corner.<p>

"Come sit with my friends and I," the blonde said taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards a table before I could even respond a yes or no. As we made way to the table I saw Quinn talking to a goofy looking tall guy, the Puck guy, an African-american chick, and fishy lips McGee.

"Hey Santana," Quinn greeted as she looked up

"Guy's this is Santana, Santana this is the guy's and Quinn and Mercedes," Brittany said gesturing towards everybody. I replied with a hi.

"Ooh Santana. That's _exotic_," the Mo hawked hair boy purred flirtatiously. I looked at him with an 'are you being serious?' look. Usually stuff like that turned me on but this guy was being more of just a horny rat bag than a flirt.

"Boy you need to calm down and not make the girl uncomfortable," the girl named Mercedes said slapping Puck behind the head causing the whole table to laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm not even gonna try cause it looks like one, Brittany Pierce got to her first," he smirked. It was Brittany's turn to gasp and slap him on the arm, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Ladies, calm down! Jeez!"

I quirked an eyebrow to Brittany which she replied with a bashful look to the ground. I liked Brittany's friends they were all pretty cool people. Not necessarily Puck but Mercedes was my favorite, maybe. After Quinn. Apparently Mike was a dancer and he looked pretty good at it with all the locking he was demonstrating on the table and fish lips Sam, well, he was just Sam. His jokes were lame but after a while he starts to grow on you. I laughed at one of Mike's stories about Sam almost getting a rash from peeing in a bush but couldn't help but glance at the blonde in front of me, who was laughing and looking right back. My stomach did that flip thing again. I need to stop. We had all finished our food and the whole canteen fell into silence as a ginger haired woman climbed onto a table to get our attention.

"Hey, guys! First dinner together, isn't this exciting! We all know what that means. The tradition of a musical performance lives on so who wants to go up and do something!"

Puck immediately raised his hand and got up. I was kind of surprised how eager and excited he was, "Finn, Mike, Sam and I got something Ms. Pillsbury!" he announced

"That's amazing Noah take it away." Ms. Pillsbury said shuffling out of the way

I looked at Brittany with a questioning look, mouthing, "they sing?" which she replied with a smile. I'm guessing that was a yes when I watches as the four boys made their way in front of everyone. I had no clue in hell Puck would be the singer type of guy. I could barely hear myself think with the amount of cheering that was already happening. These guys really supported all this musical crap didn't they?

Finn sat on the drum set. What type of camp has a drum set in their canteen? Sam got a guitar, Mike got a tambourine and Puck took centre 'stage' and a guitar.

_I wanna wake up on the beach_

_Wake up with you by my side_

_We could spend the am, blankets tight,_

_You just tell me where, and I can take you there_

_We're straight broke living like billionaires_

Damn. These guys were so good. Everyone was up on their feet clapping and singing along

_On the beach, wake up make away the stars_

_Wanna watch the water trickle down your arms_

_You just tell me where, and I can take you there_

_With the top down, hands up, wind in your hair_

_Like, oh, you're my Lucy in the sky_

_Ooh_

_And there's diamonds in your eyes_

I looked towards Brittany watching as she cheered on for her friends with her hands in the air

_We, we could be one love_

_We could be one light_

_Just for one day_

_We, we could be one heart_

_We only got one life_

_So let's get away_

_Just for one day_

_Ooh_

_Just for one day_

_Yeah_

Who knew there were people here who actually sang some good music. I couldn't stop looking at the blonde who was jamming out as if she was at a music festival. She looked so carefree right at the moment

_And baby, this could be a dream_

_The kind to make you smile all night_

_And I'm the kind of guy to make the dream real life_

_So tell me where you are_

_You know I'll send a car_

_A jet set from your house straight to the stars_

_Like a dream_

_Colors of the best sunset_

_Yeah, color California cause the coast is west_

_So tell me where you at, in 20 seconds flat_

_We'll be top down, hands up, never look back_

Puck was now walking around the dining hall getting everyone up on their feet. He's a talented guy, I can tell you that.

_Like, oh, you're my Lucy in the sky_

_Oh_

_And there's diamonds in your eyes_

_We, we could be one love_

_We could be one light_

_Just for one day_

As he played the last few chords and got on top of the table everyone cheered, including the ginger haired camp counsellor.

"Thank you and goodnight Camp Melody!" Puck yelled out towards everyone. This guy was going places. He jumped off the table and the 4 boys set their instruments down before walking back to our table. God, this place was like a mini high school musical.

"That was amazing Puck!" Mercedes cheered giving the boy a hi-5. I had to admit he was pretty impressive.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked

"Since I first came to this camp I think. I was about 12 or something? Best decision my parents ever made."

"Puck here may or may not get a recording deal when he becomes older and wiser." Quinn teased causing a playful glare from the boy. Quinn and Puck would actually make a pretty cute couple. I felt that whole love hate vibe going on but you know I could be completely wrong and they were just like best friends or something. Mike, Sam, Finn and Mercedes proceeded to have their little conversation when Brittany turned towards me.

"So Santana why are you here? At Camp Melody I mean." Brittany asked across from me leaning on her elbows. Quinn and Puck joined into our little conversation.

"My parents thought it would a great idea if I spent my summer at this place to be surrounded by good influences like people and music and what not." I shrugged taking a sip from the straw of Pepsi. "I don't really plan ever coming back here." I caught Brittany's eyebrows furrow a bit.

"So we have a rebel in our midsts now do we?" Quinn playfully nudged me. I swear I saw a flash of something in Brittany's eyes.

"You, my friend, are going to have a blast." Puck smirked patting me firmly on the back. I wish I knew the double meaning he was putting behind that statement. I didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or I'm actually going to enjoy this place. By what I've seen already, I don't even know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter but you get the idea :)**

_Note: I don't own glee and any of the characters in this story_

* * *

><p>The past 3 nights have been terrible. 4 days in and I'm going crazy. I've done scavenger hunting with Quinn and Puck, which I almost ended up getting a serious bruise from, singing classes, dance classes, volleyball. This camp was exhausting. Then there was still the blonde beauty I've barely been seeing for a while. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since. I have no clue where this girl has been for the past few days, I don't know what it is but I've kind of missed talking to her. Camp without seeing and talking to her for a while has been a pain.<p>

She hasn't been volunteering for kitchen duty so I'm honestly confused where she's been. I totally would understand why she wouldn't want to do it. It's a pretty lame job.

When the days do go somewhat good, sleeping was a nightmare. The crickets drove me crazy. There were a few times I just wanted to go out there and hunt to kill every single one of those lil things so I could have utter peace and quiet for at least 1 second. I didn't know how the other girls put up with it. They slept peacefully. Sugar, the girl who had the 4 sparkly pink suitcases, had earmuffs, the girl above me, Jes, always seems like she has the best sleep out of all of us and Quinn was knocked out. My ears are dyeing. You don't get these insanely annoying crickets in Miami.

I've gotten extremely close to Puck the last few days too he's basically in the majority of the activities with me so we've talked a lot and he's surprisingly stopped all attempts at flirting. Quinn, I've been talking to a lot lately too it's been nice catching up on the years together because it literally has been _years_ since I've seen the girl. I've asked Quinn about where Brittany has been the last few days but even she didn't know her schedule.

I woke up early so I had one morning of peace where I didn't get bucketed with ice-cold water by Will to take a morning walk. Though, the birds were already chirping outside everyone else was surely all fast asleep. Like who even _would_ wake up this early. Me excluded.

As I was walking down a usual path around the camp something faint sounding caught my attention. It was music. Dance music. It was coming from the dance cabin just down the path. Someone was actually up as early as me. It wouldn't hurt to take a sneak peak of this mysterious person because damn he or she was dedicated. The closer I walked the louder the music got.

I slowly walked up the cabin steps making sure to be as quiet as possible so this mysterious dancer wouldn't see me. I peaked through the glass window expecting some nerd doing an early dance routine for fun and what caught my eye almost caught my breath. There in the middle of the dance room was Brittany. Dancing gracefully to an upbeat song. She was just beautiful. As simple as that. She is the best dancer I've ever laid my eyes on. I watched closely as she dipped precisely and spun around gracefully, no effort even needed. She was being completely engulfed with the music and letting her body just flow naturally to the beat as if it was second nature. She flicked her hair around dipping to the beats of the bass. Sexy doesn't do justice to what Brittany was at that moment. She didn't even need the huge dance mirror for her moves to be precise and on point.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself. Even in pajama shorts and a tank top Brittany looked breathtaking. I took a chance to lean in closer wondering if I could get a clearer view but fumbled and ended up face planting on the window. Oh god, that hurts like a bitch.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!" I heard Brittany gasp from inside stopping her iPod music and bolting towards the door.

I was rubbing my head when Brittany came rushing out. She was clearly shocked and confused to see me, "Santana? What are you doing here? It's so early."

"I could say the same for you." I winced when I applied pressure to my forehead.

"You need an ice-pack. Come here I have one inside."

She grabbed hold of my elbow and pulled me inside closing the door quickly behind her and leading me towards her gym bag. She pulled out one of those ice packs where you needed to smash for it to become cold. Once she hit it a few times she placed it on my growing bump on my forehead.

"Thanks…"

"Were you spying on me?" she asked applying more pressure on my forehead. My mouth flew open.

"Wha-I was- No. Why would you say that?"

"Santana." She glared at me

"For like 2 seconds! I swear."

She laughed as she pulled the ice pack away from my forehead and padding it back on again causing me to wince. Though it kind of stung the other hand Brittany was using to grasp my jaw made up for it. Her touch was so soft.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just," Brittany held back a smile, "I can't believe I actually caught you spying on me." I felt my cheeks grow hotter. Fuck. She totally did catch me watching her.

"I wouldn't take it back… You were-are amazing, Brittany," I corrected myself, "What I just saw just then was breath-taking." I said searching within her eyes as she lifted the ice pack off my forehead to look at me. Those blue eyes distracting me once again.

"Sometimes I come here to dance all my worries away. Like to clear my mind from all these thoughts in my head." She said grabbing onto my cheek to face her whilst she placed the cold ice pack back onto my growing bruise. "It's literally my coping method instead of going to Ms. Pillsbury for counseling. She kind of freaks me out with her eyes sometimes."

I chuckled still looking deep into ocean blue. I flickered my eyes down to her lips, which were almost so close to mine. Before I could do anything she was grabbing my hand to replace hers on top of the ice pack and stepping back.

"I better start getting ready for the day. I don't want Will assigning me to some chores I don't want to do." She said turning around to grab her iPod and walking passed me to pick up her bag.

"What about your ice-pack? You want it back?" I asked quickly before she walked away

"No, don't worry about it, Santana. You clearly need it more than I do." She teased looking all ready to head out.

"Thanks. Again. By the way"

"It's ok. You're welcome." She said before making her way out the door leaving me to stand in the middle of room. Bruise on forehead and mind racing a mile a minute.

There's something about Brittany that just makes me want to keep coming back for more. For some reason her company alone makes me feel so happy and I don't even know why and how. I smiled to myself at the image of Brittany dancing projecting and replaying in my mind.

Once I got back into my cabin, I slumped onto my bunk and fell asleep.

I walked into hip-hop late, again, finding everyone in there even Brittany. I was kind of happily surprised. After days of not seeing her I get to bump into her twice? Yeah, I'm happy. Will woke me up with the usual morning bucket of ice because I ended up oversleeping after my encounter with Brittany. My plan on waking up early didn't really go anywhere to plan.

I smiled as I watched Brittany and Mike waltzing around the room playfully and I had to admit they were amazing together. They danced so effortlessly. I saw Mike had one arm on the small of Brittany's lower back and something within me choked a little, I didn't know what. If his hand moves any lower I was going to knock him out.

Everyone was laughing and cheering as Brittany and Mike maneuvered their way around the room. The blonde saw me from the corner of her eye so she spun out of Mike's arms and somehow into mine, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Hey, San." she greeted not caring about the close proximity what so ever. I've noticed Brittany has no awareness of how close and touchy she is with people and no I'm not complaining but maybe for future reference someone needs to call her out on it. My heart skipped a beat a little as she gave me a hug. I had literally just seen her a couple of hours ago. I looked around to see if anyone was staring and surprisingly everyone was just minding their own business, the majority focusing on Puck trying to do the robot. When I felt comfortable again I looked at her.

"Hey," I breathed, "You still end up coming to hip hop class. Damn, that's pretty impressive. How in the world do you do it?"

"I know," she grunted her head falling back, "my mum says I'm literally addicted to dance, which is kind of a scary thought because addicts always seem to look like crazy crack people," She pouted. She was so cute. I wanted to wrap her up in a warm blanket and snuggle her.

"Where have you been all week, anyways?"

"Oh my goodness! My group has been jogging every single day up and down the trial around the lake and I honestly feel like collapsing right now."

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded and pouted. Oh, god she's just too cute.

We stared at each other with what felt like years but was probably 5 seconds until the door loudly opened and I pulled away from the blonde faster than I was hoping for. I knew there was confusion and hurt on her face. I could sense it. Dick move Santana. It was just a friendly hug.

Everyone's eyes were on the teacher who just walked in.

"Hola classe! I'm Holly Holiday, your new dance teacher this summer cause apparently the other guy got the runs and is in hospital for the majority of camp." She clicked.

"So this is also a warning to you young adults. Make sure you've checked that the Mexican restaurant you're going to passed the health and safety test," she winked and pointed at us causing us to laugh. This teacher was pretty cool and you could just tell she got more cool points just cause she was pretty too. No seriously she was hot. I could see Puck checking her out from the other side of the room. "Alright everyone. Centre stage. We'll take it from the top."

To be completely honest hip-hop class was exhausting. Thank god that I kept up with my jogs every morning and night back home or else I know I would've collapsed. I'm pretty sure the cripple in the wheelchair's arms was about to fall off. I looked at Brittany and saw that she was barely breathing heavily. She's been a beast all lesson. Just watching the way she moves kind of takes your breath away. She picked up every move so easily, even the ridiculously hard ones Ms. Holiday could barely do so she just explained it and hoped for the best we understood what she meant.

I had to go talk to her, she's been ignoring me all lesson. This could be the only class where I actually got the chance to talk to her. It's either she's pissed from before or she takes hip-hop class very seriously. I was hoping for the latter.

"Alright great job guys and girls, let's take a break," Ms. Holiday said fanning herself and making her way to her drink bottle. That was my chance to go talk to Brittany. She was talking to Mike and Rachel. I was so close till someone came out of nowhere and stole my line of vision. Fricken' Puck.

"So Santana. How about you and I go party crash some of the newbies late night parties tonight? We can watch them squirm" Puck smirked. I glared up at him not amused what so ever with his 'brovado'. As much fun as it did sound I was kind of pre occupied with what I needed to do.

"Can you not right now, Puck. I'm trying to get to Brittany and your big as ego is getting in my way," I snapped.

"Ouch, Lopez."

I rolled my eyes.

"What's the hurry? It's not like she looks too eager to come talk to you" he said blocking my way. I looked at him and he quirked his eyebrow in a way him and myself knew he was right.

"Can you just move your fat ass?"

I walked passed him forcefully but apparently our little interaction was too long as Ms. Holiday called us all back to start from the top just to make sure we didn't forget anything. She barely gave us 2 minutes! I guess I had to talk to Brittany at kitchen duty. If she even showed up. What did I even do to get her pissy?

I nudged Quinn, who was trying her best to listen to Miss Holiday's instructions, which were far too confusing for me to even attempt at understanding.

"Psst…Quinn…" I nudged again. She tore her attention from Miss Holiday.

"What is it?"

I looked over at her shoulder to see Brittany trying to follow Miss Holiday's moves, her face filled with determination and focus. "Brittany's been ignoring me all lesson and I have no clue why."

She too turned to look over at the girl to see the same look on her face.

"Santana." She looked at me sternly, "what did you do?" at that moment I felt like if I gave her the wrong answer she was going to rip my insides out. Brittany and Quinn were close friends I didn't want to get on either of their bad sides.

"Nothing. I swear." I crossed my heart to emphasize my point. Quinn was about to reply when Miss Holiday's voice interrupted us.

"Do you know what you're supposed to be doing, Santana?" she asked folding her arms.

"Uhhh…no…" shit.

"All right everyone. Let's take it from the top. _Again._" I heard everyone groan. Puck's face looked like he was about to cry. He was pretty exhausted. I couldn't help but let out a groan too. This wasn't the type of pain I signed up for.

I took a chance to look over at a familiar blonde. She was looking down at her feet with her hands on her hips. Just 9 more weeks. 9 more weeks and all of this will be over. Power through it Santana.

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of Will's office door not entirely sure why. I just wanted to catch up and talk to him I guess. It <em>has <em>been a while since we last talked, as in conversation wise, not scolding and ice bucket wake ups.

I took a deep breath before knocking and a few moments later I heard Will yell come in which I gladly did.

I could tell he was surprised when he saw me, "Santana? Fancy seeing you here." He joked. He was sat on his desk tuning an electric fender guitar.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I don't plan on coming back in here any time soon." I scoffed moving towards his glass shelf that he still kept on the side of the room. I looked into it seeing trophies and trophies all up in there. There were many picture there too, "I can't believe you still have these stupid pictures of camp back in the day. They're old and crinkled why do you even want them anymore?" I asked staring at the black and white photos.

"Nice to see you too, Santana." He said setting his guitar down. I turned to look at him with a lifted eyebrow then I turned back to look closely at more photos and all of a sudden one in particular caught my eye. I leaned into the glass case closer.

"They're for memories. Camp Melody has been running for decades now. This place has history written all over it and why would I want to store that away?"

I turned to look at him and realized he was standing beside me looking at the same photo.

"Is that you and my mom?" I asked looking back at the photo. I knew what my mom looked like when she was a youngster; she showed me heaps of them whilst I was growing up. She always used to tell me stories of her coming to this camp. She was pretty wild if I do say so myself. I can't believe I used to love this place.

Will nodded. "Those were the days. Your mom and I were best friends at Camp Melody back when her and I were going here together," I could see the nostalgia on his face.

"Wait…so you knew my mom _before_ I started coming her? I thought you two only met because she liked doing junior volunteering and stuff."

"Camp Melody was a blast when we were kids. I'm surprised your mom made you quit coming here considering how much she really loved, or should I say loves, this place." He said still looking into the glass case.

I sighed. "My mom didn't make me quit." I watched as Will turned to me with a confused look. "_I _quit."

It's true. One day I just felt like I grew up and out of love with music and the more I convinced myself that Camp Melody was a waste of time the more it was programmed in my mind. That was why I never asked to come back to this place every summer anymore. Why spend a summer singing when I could spend a summer partying, hanging out with friends, getting drunk.

Will softly patted me on the shoulder. "If you give this place a chance Santana I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Make some life long memories. Life long friends." He smiled.

"Enjoy this summer. Enjoy it with your heart and soul. There's not many times like these to create undying memories you'll treasure forever. One chance is all this place needs, Santana and I assure you; something beautiful is going to come out of all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAA :) Leave a review? <strong>

**Btw be prepared for more musical performances because c'mon it's a music camp don't even be somewhat surprised.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ;)**

_Note: I don't own glee or any of the characters in this story_

* * *

><p>I sat there in the kitchen tapping my foot on the stool as I waited to see the familiar head of blonde. Yeah, I was 10 minutes early but if I wanted to catch Brittany than I had to. She hadn't come to volunteer in the kitchen for the past 2 days and yeah it's fine but I just had a lot of fun talking to her last time she was here.<p>

A few more minutes passed and I honestly felt like giving up and just continuing to peel the potatoes by myself, again. I sighed picking up a potato and proceeding to peel. Then all of a sudden, as if god had laid a hand, a familiar blonde came walking in waving and saying hello to all the staff. She looked at me and smiled, sitting comfortably at the familiar seat beside me as if she didn't just give me the cold shoulder for the past few days.

"Hey," I started smiling up at her as she took the seat beside me.

"Hi,"

"Everything alright?" I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"You haven't been volunteering here for a while so I just assumed something's up."

"So you've noticed," she teased, "why? You missed me?" she playfully bumped me. I have to admit I was pretty confused to how chilled out she was being.

"Did you just change the subject?" I laughed.

"Maybe…" She shrugged playfully, "I haven't seen you in a while so what's going on with you?" she asked.

I looked at her kind of surprised. "You've been avoiding me for the last couple of days."

It was true. She did give me small waves from across campus a few times but we haven't actually talked since I decided to be a douche in dance by pushing her away. Not that it was even a big deal.

"Oh." I realized she gripped her potato in hand tighter, "I didn't mean to- I just- I" she was stuttering.

I looked at her amused by her fumbling words

"I get really intense when it comes to dancing and I've been focusing on it a lot lately… Miss Holiday wants me to perform live for campfire jam and I've just been so nervous" she stated with genuine honesty in her tone.

"Is that why I saw you practicing in the dance room in the morning a few days ago? For campfire jam thing?"

She nodded. I sighed in relief when I heard her admit it wasn't actually me she was mad about. All this time and I thought I fucked up somehow by upsetting her but really she's just dedicated to dancing. Pat on the back Santana.

I had no clue what the campfire jam thing she was talking about was but it sounded pretty intense.

"You're an amazing dancer, Britt. You have nothing to worry about I know you'll do great." I complimented. Her face lit up and so did mine just watching her smile grow wider, "What I see in dance class and that morning is spectacular. Your dancing it genius, Brittany. Don't worry about some stupid jam sesh that you won't even remember in 5 years." It was true. Brittany's the most amazing dancer I've ever met. She shouldn't be worried about a stupid performance. My eyes softened as I watched her bite her lip and look up.

"Santana…" she sighed, "it's not a stupid jam sesh. It's campfire jam. I know I'll be remembering all of them when I grow up and telling my kids and sending them here. I can tell them how nervous I was for my first jam and how my whole experience went down. It's a memorable thing."

I looked at her surprised. The light and glimmer of passion in her eyes was heart melting. I could feel and see the passion she had for this camp and who was I to take that away from her. This camp was important to her and just because it isn't necessarily for me I don't want Brittany to feel bad what so ever.

"You're right. I'm sorry. This jam is probably not as stupid as I thought. You'll be amazing, Britt."

"You think so?" she asked looking up

"I know so. The way you dance is breathtaking and I for one will never be able to keep up with you when you become rich and famous. Hell, I can barely keep up with you now because you're just so naturally good at it, Britt." I complimented not noticing my nickname I just gave her. I swear I saw her blush. I still haven't quiet figured Brittany out yet but I'm sure I will. She's not quiet simple as like every other girl I've met. "When is this campfire jam thing anyways?"

"It's next week." She did look kind of nervous at that moment.

I put my hand on her knee, "I have no clue what campfire jam is but I'm gonna be cheering the loudest for you ok."

She laughed tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Campfire jam is when some people do performances of whatever they wanna do on the stage in front of anyone who wants to come watch. It's at night time, hence the campfire jam title."

"That sounds…interesting…" I said picking up a potato. A part of me wanted to scream out how lame and cheesy it sounded but another part of me was screaming for me not to upset the bubbly blonde and lightening up at the thought of campfire performing. The kids here are pretty talented. I want to see it, ok.

She smiled, "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. If it makes you feel any better, I made sure I came to kitchen duty just so I could see you," she whispered the last bit and I snapped up to look at her. She was blushing. _I _was blushing. She looked up at me in what felt like slow motion. She looked down at my lips and quickly back to my eyes. I looked down at hers and kept it there for quiet some time.

I don't know what in the world compelled me to lean into Brittany but as I saw her close her eyes as she leaned in too I knew where this was going. Our lips were mere centimeters away from each other when a loud voice entered the kitchen causing, not just myself, but both of us to pull quickly away from each other. Did she feel dizzy too or was it just me?

"Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray have just entered the building! Hold the applause, hold the applause." Puck yelled out across the kitchen causing eye rolls from the staff. He really was a strange one that kid.

I've noticed Puck was kind of like a boy version of Berry take away the annoyingness. He was always finding a way to be center of attention but, unlike Berry, he always found it.

Quinn scoffed beside him. "Puck, shut up. You're an idiot. Let's just get kitchen duty over and done with cause, quiet frankly, I don't really want to be sitting next to you for the next half an hour." Quinn scolded as she folded her arms.

"Quinn! Over here!" Brittany called out. I turned to look at her with a facial expression that best tried to scream out, 'what the hell are you doing we don't want them to come join us,' obviously she didn't catch it because there Puck and Quinn was walking towards us and grabbing the two stools across from ours. If only they knew they were interrupting such an intimate moment.

"So what got you guys into the slammer?" I asked when they were finally seated down.

"_Well…" _Quinn started, "this ass decided it was funny to put a frog into my water bottle when we were playing volleyball and as a consequence I threw it down his pants." Brittany and I laughed. We tried to hold it in when we both got glares from the pair in front of us.

"Why are you here?" Puck asked directing the question towards me trying to change the subject of getting a frog down his junk.

"It's Will's way of showing me how to be responsible or something," I replied picking up another potato.

"Fair enough but Brittany? Who knew you were a cheeky little badass," the boy teased.

"I volunteered to help." Brittany replied

"Of course you did," Quinn smiled. It was a knowing smile as if Brittany did this thing all the time for people and this was just something else to add onto her list of help outs. Obviously Quinn knew Brittany the longest and was closer to her; that was if you counted up the number of times they've known each other at Camp. They chatted mostly together when they were sat next to each other and I felt like they've always got cheeky little convos they continue on from time to time.

Whilst Quinn was talking to Brittany about colleges I tuned out and talked to Puck I got to catch up on whom he really was. He was actually an all right guy. If you take away his need to always flirt with someone then yeah he's pretty decent. There were a few times I looked over at Brittany and quickly looked away when she almost caught me glancing. I couldn't help it; she was amazing to look at.

Before we knew it kitchen duty was finished and we were able to get sent off again with big 'thank you's from the staff. For some reason I felt a little better knowing that I had made someone's day just by helping. I wondered if that was what Brittany meant about how it's nice to actually do something good for others and that I should try it. Not that that little volunteering experience was a huge character development for me, it just felt a bit nice doing something helpful for once.

Brittany and I headed for the direction back to our cabins to get ready for dinner, as we usually always did when Puck's voice stopped us.

"Hey, you girls want to come back out after dinner and go for a _real meal_ tonight and no, I'm not asking all you three out at the same time," he smirked. Quinn gave him one of her looks; "I meant you girls could join some of the other guys and I to our own little campfire near the lake on the other side. We could stuff ourselves with smores, sing some songs, burn our marshmallows. What d'you say?"

S'mores. That was all I heard. I haven't had those in _years_. I could see the blonde beside me giddy in her step. I wasn't going to lie, it sounded pretty fun.

"I'm in! This is gonna be so much fun! Right, Santana?" Brittany cheered gripping onto my arm.

"Yeah, sure. I'm in," I said laughing as Brittany now threw herself onto me wrapping her arms around my neck, which I gladly returned.

"Awesome. What about you, Q?" Puck nodded towards the other blonde.

"Um… hell yeah! Anything to not end up sleeping so early in that boojy bunk bed tonight,"

"Cool. I guess I'll see all of you at Katoa tonight," Puck said turning on his heal and walking away quickly. Power walking was basically what he was doing.

"Katoa? What's that?" I asked the two other blondes walking beside me

"It's our code word for the place we hang out at after hours. We don't want Will finding out and giving all of us kitchen duty now, do we?" Quinn answered.

"And it sounds pretty cool just saying it. It makes you feel like you're in a spy movie or something," Brittany added. I smiled at her comment, which got a big smile out of her. Now I couldn't stop smiling. Damn it Santana get yourself together.

I can't find myself liking Brittany when the truth is we're barely going to see each other ever again. I don't even know where she even lives! She could be thousands of miles away from Miami. Not that I was insinuating something between us was going to happen. All I knew was that summer flings never last and I didn't want to start finding myself in one. I looked away from the girl and continued to walk towards our cabin. A week in and I'm already finding myself in deep shit.

That night I found myself walking with Brittany, along the beach, which ran down the side of the lake, this Katoa place was pretty far away but I was enjoying the little time I had with the blonde. Today was probably the day where I've gotten to talk to the girl the most. There's just something about Brittany that I can't quiet put my finger on yet that makes her so amazing compared to everyone else.

I couldn't stop looking down at the girl's legs. They were literally perfect. Does this girl own a pair of jeans?

"So what do you think of Camp Melody so far?" she asked out of the blue and I quickly looked up to meet her eyes, hoping she didn't just catch me checking out her legs and by the smirk she was sporting on her face, she totally did.

"It's alright, I guess," I answered honestly, "it would be a whole lot better if I didn't have kitchen duty down my back every single day."

"So I see Will's still making you do kitchen duty."

"Yep," I nodded

"Do you think he's going to make you stop anytime soon?"

I shook my head and scoffed.

"Why not?" she asked

"The thing is, Brittany. I've skipped basically 4 activities and slept in every single morning. I don't think I'm getting out of kitchen duty anytime soon,"

It's true. Everyday for the past week, Will's had to wake me up by dumping water on me. He really wasn't kidding about being willingly happy to drench me. It's that or I never really learn my lesson. Even Quinn didn't have enough effort and time to force me awake in the morning. Sometimes I did feel rough pushes when I'm sleeping but I just rolled it off every time. It could have been Quinn, who knows.

"Hmm," she hummed to herself, biting her bottom lip looking like as if she was thinking of something, "then we're going to have to change that then don't we?" she said giving me a cheeky grin. What is she on about?

She continued, "Everyday starting from tomorrow morning I'm going to be your own personal; morning alarm clock. If you actually had someone waking you up everyday then Will's bound to dismiss your kitchen duty!" she beamed with hope sparkling in her eyes. I smiled at her. Before I could reply people singing caught my attention. I turned to look closely and saw it was all of Brittany's friends and some other kids I didn't think I had gotten the chance to know yet.

So _this _was Katoa I thought to myself. It was a pretty cool spot on the camp. It was passed all the commotion of the camp area and was just a peaceful spot by the lake where there was sand. I don't know whether it would be classified as 'beside the lake' cause it kind of looked like a beach. My thoughts were shaken out of my head as I felt lips close to my earlobe, it took me a while to realize it was Brittany whispering into my ear and once I did something shivered down my spine.

"It's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow morning," with that she pulled back and jogged towards the group of people, greeting them with hugs and hellos. Was I actually flustered or was it just the summer breeze?

"Ey, Santana!" I heard Puck yell in greeting, looking up from his guitar.

"You made it, girl!" Mercedes added in

Quinn got up to give me a hug and a hello, which I returned. After a few more hellos I finally sat down next to Brittany. Well isn't this a cute little bunch of people.

"For our newbie, Santana. This is Sugar, Tina and over there is Artie, Kurt and Blaine," Puck pointed out to a Sugar, who was one of my cabin roommates, an Asian, a feminine looking boy, a dude with a bow-tie and extremely gelled hair and the crippled guy who I saw in dance. I smiled at them, "and now that we all know each other let's get this party started! Who brought the alcohol?" he asked in all seriousness, which caused everybody to look at him with a face. I don't think my mum would be too happy with the word alcohol said anywhere near this camp.

"Noah! We all promised no alcohol all summer! You don't want to go back to juvie for underage drinking," Berry scolded.

"We all know you don't want to go back man, you cried like a little girl telling us about your 'manly' experience last year," Finn added causing everyone to laugh.

"I didn't even know puke could be the colour grey," the blonde beside me commented which caused people to laugh even harder.

"You were a hot mess." Mercedes said matter of factly

"Really? He kind of just looked like a huge mess to me." Sam said.

Ok, I'm gonna correct myself here. These guys are _really _cool. It must be their happy, go-friendly, family vibes they had going on. Being around that kind of vibe felt pretty good actually. I've never been in that type of environment with these types of people and I was surprised at how much fun I was having. Plus, I was enjoying the blonde's company by my side the whole time. You never really get these sorts of experiences back home; maybe that's what my mum was trying to explain to me.

When everyone was singing along together to Puck's strumming of 'Gold Digger,' the blonde had rested her head onto my shoulder. I'm not gonna lie my heart did beat a little quicker realizing the close proximity Brittany and I had. Just to make sure her neck wasn't stretching too far I shuffled closer towards her. I caught myself getting a smell of Brittany's golden locks. Even her hair smelt heavenly. Her head really did fit perfectly on my shoulder as if we were two puzzle pieces that were bound to just connect. After a couple more songs Sugar stood up to chime in.

"Oo. Oo. Daddy bought me a new beats radio let's try it out," she said excitedly pulling out a sparkly pink boom box out of her bag, "pretty neat, right? It cost $800,"

"$800!" I choked out. How in the world?

"Little miss money here's dad is a business millionaire, he basically owns all the camps in this whole district which obviously he proudly spends on Sugar over here," Quinn chimed in

"Billionaire, actually." Sugar corrected, "His status changed when he bought Camp Tayo, last year. Get with it, Quinn," Sugar clicked placing the boom box down and turning it on. "Now let's party! WOO!"

An upbeat Ke$ha song blasted out of the sparkled speakers and everyone got up onto their feet. Sam got up to spin Mercedes around and dance with her, trying to pop and lock. The boy's almost as bad as Finn. Rachel pulled up a protesting Finn, I saw Finn in dance and that boy has no coordination what so ever. I would be looking out for my nose if I were Berry. Quinn, Blaine, Kurt danced together while Mike threw a ball at Tina which Puck intercepted, laughing. Everyone was now off enjoying their own little thing with each other as Brittany and I stayed seated next to each other.

"Wanna take a walk?" I whispered into her ear so only she could hear over the noise. Her head lifted up off my shoulder and she nodded so I stood up and pulled her up with me. We walked towards the edge of the beach/lake almost close to the area where the water could touch us.

"Your group of friends are pretty cool, you know that," I commented looking back behind us and laughed as I watched some of them play piggy in the middle.

"Yeah I know," she smiled, "They're basically like my second family. A dysfunctional, kooky kind of family but still. I've come here every year for the past 5 years and I have never met more caring people, I love them honestly." She said taking a deep breath to inhale the summer night breeze.

"But what happens to you guys when summer finishes? When this camp finishes. Obviously you guys don't see each other everyday or even at school. How do you keep in touch?" I asked curiously. If Brittany wasn't here I honestly wouldn't of even tried making any friends. I would've avoided everyone like the black plague.

"We're not from the stone ages, Santana. We have phones and social media," she laughed softly, "just because I live in Cali and Quinn lives all the way in Ohio and Mercedes is somewhere in Chicago doesn't mean we cut each other off forever." I looked at her amazed. She's a California girl. I'm not surprised to be honest. She was everything a California girl should be. That wasn't the only thing I was amazed about by her, I was amazed by how good of a heart this girl carried. She appreciated everything. Her friends. Family. Even complete strangers. I was looking at the girl with pure appreciation for _her. _ How could someone so nice and beautifully minded want to spend anytime with someone like me? I realized the music had changed now and it was something much slower than Ke$ha. 19 You+Me by Dan+Shay played in the background.

_It was our first week_

_At Myrtle Beach_

_Where it all began_

"I dare you to jump in with me,"

"What!" the blonde screamed beside me as I pulled my tank top off, leaving me with my black bikini and shorts on and pulled her along with me. "N-no no Santana. Its really wet Santana no-stop!" she squealed in between laughs as we entered chilled water. It wasn't too bad really.

_It was 102 _

_Nothin' to do_

_Man it was hot _

_So we jumped it_

_We were summertime sippin', sippin'_

_Sweat tea kissin' off our lips_

_T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet _

_How could I forget? _

I pulled her in deeper, which she protested.

"Oh c'mon, Britt. It's not even that cold," I said splashing her a bit which she gasped at. She shot me a cheeky look. I know where this is going. I saw the same look when she had water balloons in her hands. I screamed a little as I saw her run towards me through the water. I somehow tripped causing me to be fully submerged underneath. I watched as Brittany laughed hysterically.

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California Beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashing down_

I grabbed her waist and pulled her across the water.

"Santana!" she laughed, "Put me down!"

"Fine," I replied, "but hold your breath." I could see the look on her face she knew what I was going to do. I sank both of us underneath the water. Once we bobbed back up Brittany laughed turning around to face me.

_Like the tears we cried_

_The day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of 19 you and me…_

_…__Till the sun starts creepin', creepin' up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of_

_When I looked at you_

My arms were still wrapped around her waist as she was facing me with her legs wrapped around my hips, keeping herself afloat. I don't know when she did it but I wasn't complaining. I stared up at her. Her eyes flickered down to my lips for a moment before she looked straight back to my eyes. I instantly looked down at lips. They looked so soft. Drops of water were still falling down her cheek and I moved my hand up to wipe them away. When I felt how soft her cheeks was I found myself just caressing my thumb on the soft skin. She closed her eyes and leant down pulling my head forwards as her arms were wrapped securely behind my neck. My eyes closed immedietly.

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California Beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sou- _MY ANACONDA DON'T

MY ANACONDA DON'T

MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE

UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUNS

We were mere millimeters of doing what I think we were going to do when the sudden change in song shifted the mood and caused us to look back to shore. The sight of Sugar and Kurt fighting over the boom box caused me to smile. From where I was I felt like I could hear Sugar screaming out, 'you're ruining it!' whilst Kurt hissed something back before blocking Sugar's grasp of the boom box. Warmth released itself from me and I noticed it was Brittany slowly climbing off me, laughing softly, "We should head back," she said, tucking her wet hair behind an ear.

"Y-yeah, sure. It's getting pretty cold," I stuttered, surprising myself. I never stutter.

We made our way back up the water and watched as all the boys ran passed us, except Kurt, taking their shirts off and jumping into the lake. I grabbed my tank top and continued to walk beside Brittany. We sat together giving each other glances and faces when Sugar or Mercedes said something sassy or weird.

My cheeks started to feel hotter every time I even took a glance at the blonde. What happened in the water was something that really shouldn't have happened. I can't start liking Brittany. In 2 months I won't ever see the girl ever again. She'll be back in Cali and I'll be in Miami. It just doesn't work. But there was still a part of my mind that wanted to kiss Brittany in that water. A moment where I didn't care what so ever about the consequences of summer. I just wanted to feel her lips against mine. Something took over me to make me lean into her and as much as I want to convince myself to not feel attracted to the girl. I just can't. As simple as that.

Brittany was affecting me. She was someone I thought I would never come across. Someone who made me want to be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo Santana's getting into some dangerous territory and yes the camp goes for like 10 weeks but apparently that's actually how long a camp can go for. Leave a review? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy ;))))**

_Note: I don't own glee or any of the characters in this story_

* * *

><p>Brittany wasn't joking when she said she was going to be my human alarm clock. She burst into my cabin banging on pots with a wooden spoon and blowing a whistle repeatedly. God, my ears…If it were anybody else I would surely just get up and punch them.<p>

"Brittany! What are you doing! We have alarm clocks for mornings like this!" I heard Quinn scold sitting up from her slumber.

"Well obviously it doesn't work when Santana over there is still knocked out cold," Brittany blew her whistle again and continued to bang on pots. I needed to get up didn't I?

"Alright, Britt! Don't worry I'm awake! I won't be late for guitar, ok," I yelled over her clanking of metal and wood. I could see Sugar and the other girl, Jes, wake up from their slumber.

"What in the world?" Sugar mumbled half asleep

I heard Jes groan loudly an 'oh my god'

I sat up from my bed and looked around. I never really got to see these girls in the morning. I was always still deep in sleep. They kind of looked like dead rats, except Sugar. She maintained her 'fabulous-ness' even through out the night apparently.

I looked towards Brittany and took in what she was wearing. She looked hot. She was wearing dark blue denim shorts and a white tank top with black paint ninja looking make-up on her cheeks. She went full out didn't she? If I wasn't half asleep I'm sure I would be mildly turned on.

"My work here is done then," she said, "cya Quinn. Jes. Sugar. Santana," she said my name with more sweetness than the others causing me to smile at her. That girl sure was something. She made her way out of our cabin. I actually got up on time for once.

I was sad to see her go so soon but by the looks of it she was in a hurry. She was probably gonna go back to the dance room and practice. I wouldn't really be surprised to be honest. Brittany really did put a lot of hard work into her dancing. If I put half as much effort as hers into music I'm pretty sure I would be getting somewhere.

I made my way into guitar and I was literally the first one there. Gotta remember to thank Brittany for that. It had been a long time since I set foot anywhere near this area of the camp. I did remember sneaking in here sometimes when the older kids finished their sessions just to look at all the different guitars and, yeah, I remember thinking I was in Led Zeppelin's man cave. It hasn't really changed that much now that I was looking around. There were guitars all around the room, from Ibanez acoustics and electrics and fenders. It was a musician's musical heaven.

I kind of felt overwhelmed with joy at the sight of it. I haven't had that feeling in a while, the feeling of being surrounded by such amazing guitars. When I was little and walking passed this area of the camp I was always awestruck by the shiny new guitars the older kids were playing. I smile at the thought of when I used to say to myself that I'll be older one day and playing the big kids instruments.

I picked up an acoustic guitar and placed the strap around my shoulder and played a chord. Yup, haven't done that in a while either. I started strumming some chords and singing a few words quietly to myself alongside it. I was so caught up that I didn't hear someone barging in. I flinched when the door slammed shut.

"Damn, Lopez! You can sing and play the guitar! How come you didn't tell me? You're almost as talented as myself," an amazed looking Puck said as he made his way towards me.

"Holy shit Puck. Don't do ever do that!" I yelled at him, my heart still racing at his sudden appearance.

From the words that came out of his mouth, I thought he was Rachel. For a moment I thought it was Brittany barging in to find me singing which would've been so ironic but now that I think about it I would rather have her here right now instead of Puck.

"How come I haven't ever seen you play? This camp is a small as place and not seeing you play an instrument here is kind of surprising."

"I literally haven't played the guitar in years. Actually I haven't even _picked up_ a guitar in years. If you tell anyone about what you just saw, I'll beat your ass to the ground."

"Wow ok Lopez," he defended raising his arms up. I rolled my eyes. Geez why did I have to pick up this stupid guitar. "Why'd you stop playing? You're obviously good at it."

"I kind of stopped the singing once sophomore year of school started, I guess." I shrugged.

"You have got to be kidding me. Here jam with me for a bit," he said pulling out a stool.

"I'd love to Puck but I don-"

"Fine, Lopez. I'll cut your rejection short." He cut me off pulling a hand up to gesture me to not finish my sentence. "Instead, I have a proposition for you." His smirked. I started to internally panic because by the look on Puck's face right now I knew he had thought up some brilliant idea in his head that only he thought was amazing.

"What is it?…" I said afraid to even ask.

Puck continued to smirk, "How would _you_ like to perform with the boys and I for a one time performance or a two time or a how many times as you want. You can play your guitar or sing with us, whatever you want."

I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Are you serious?" I asked genuinely wondering if he was serious. Puck surely wasn't asking me to join his little band of misfit boys. I let out a laugh but by the look of his face he actually was legitimate about this whole thing. He was kidding, right? He was smiling at me, as if to urge me on for an answer, "I'm sorry, Puck but performing in front of a stage and in front of people isn't really my thing."

His face looked offended. I've been doing that a lot lately to people. "Oh what so you think you're just too cool for this place huh?" he burst out.

"Hey calm down, I wasn't saying that."

"You have so much potential, bro. Music is basically coursing through your veins. I can see it. I don't know how in the world you choose to not let people see that."

"Just forget it."

"But-"

I sighed.

Music used to be such a big part of my life. I kind of just de-railed away from it and never looked back. I don't know when. How. Or even why but I just grew out of it one day. School status would be the closest thing I could have to blame but I know I shouldn't be blaming anything or anyone. "I'll sing for you guys when I feel like the time is right and I want to ok, I just- I need to find some inspiration for music. My minds empty right now so back off a bit, alright Puck?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said. I forgave him and placed my guitar on the rack, "If for what it's worth. You're better than Berry," he winked. I gave him a half-smile. Puck was a good guy. A bit off the bandwagon but I could see why he's friends with such lovely people like Brittany.

Brittany. My thoughts immediately flashed back to her dancing. How easy and amazing she made it look. Brittany was born with talent and it showed so clearly when she danced. Dancing took over her life, in the best way possible and I would love to have the same passion she has for music. There was a little thing in the back of my mind that made me want to start singing again once I watched Brittany in that dance room that one morning. I don't know I just felt motivated? The happiness and glimmer that sparks from her eyes was something even I wanted.

Before I knew it kids were walking in indicating that class was about to start. I sat next to Puck replaying his 'proposition' in my head.

The class was actually pretty fun. Puck and I threw a lot of scrunched up pieces of papers at Sam, which he almost always got caught trying to throw back. He was so close to getting sent out. I could see the camp counselors head veins grow every throw.

We walked out laughing. I felt like my abs were burning into steal.

"Your face was priceless, Sam!" I laughed clenching my stomach

"Yeah well whatever. Next time I'm going to be so sneaky not even Jackie Chan can sense me." Sam said pushing me into Puck. While we walked down the path 3 guys halted us. They didn't look familiar at all but they were definitely our age. Not once have I ever seen them around camp.

Who do these fatasses think they are? The guy in the middle had blonde hair and was pretty muscly and the two beside him looked pretty big. In the chubby fats and muscle kind of way. They looked as if they were able to rip through a log. Ok, that's probably a stupid exaggeration but they were big.

"You princesses having fun at camp so far?" the guy in the middle snickered. I looked at him with disgust. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Walking up to us and thinking he's top shit.

"Got a problem, Lucas?" Puck threatened moving towards him.

The two large boys beside him snickered. "Yeah. I do actually. It's you." He said pointing towards us. "Amateurs like you shouldn't be taking our spotlight. Introduction dinner was supposed to be my night, Puckerman." He spat

"Woah hold your horses white boy." I cut in pushing Puck aside and facing this bigheaded baboon.

"You have girls picking your fights up for you know hey?"

"Oh shut your white boy lips and listen up. You here are picking on my friends and in my part of the streets that's not okay. Not for me. Not for you. So I suggest before another stupid syllable slips out of your mouth you walk away before the razors in my hair chase you back down Beverley hills." He glared at me. The two boys beside him looked at each other taken aback. I knew he was threatened. I could feel it. There was a long pause as we both stood our grand facing each other.

"Whatever." He scoffed. "Let's go boys. I'm wasting my breath." They all turned around to walk away but just as we were about to celebrate he turned around once more. "I'm just here to remind you that Final Jam is ours for the win. Your band of merry men have lost to us every single year. Just cause you now have a bodyguard to protect you doesn't mean you're any better than before."

"You son of b-" Puck lunged. Sam pulled him back before he could spit his last few words.

"Oh and girlie?" he was talking to me, "you should've just stayed in those streets of yours."

Something within me cracked and I lunged forwards but two sets of strong arms were keeping me back.

Before we knew it they were walking away in their small laughter. If I didn't have Will breathing down my back about staying out of trouble and Puck and Sam grounding me I would've right hooked him then and there.

"Final Jam? What's that?" I turned to ask the two boys when I saw the 3 jackasses out of sight and my anger residing.

"It's the big end of camp competition where all performers get up on stage and do an item. We've been loosing against those guys for the past 3 years in the band category and they just don't give up on reminding us every time." Sam said talking for Puck, who looked like he was about to rip a branch off a tree.

"So you guys go up against those idiots?" I asked.

Both of them nodded. Maybe joining Puck's band wasn't a bad idea after all. If it meant that I had to chance to kick that guy's ass at something then I'm definitely considering Puck's offer. It's just the inspiration I needed to encourage me start was lacking.

The whole day went pretty quick since bumping into those jerks. I didn't get the chance to see Brittany, except for when she gave me a quick wave from across campus. Ever since our 'almost kiss' last night I found myself drawn into Brittany than I already was. She filled the spaces in my mind and whenever I heard her name I lit up just a tad bit brighter.

She must've had different activities, which sucked. Atleast I had the chance to see her next in the kitchen for kitchen duty. I knew I spoke too soon when Will halted me before I could enter the kitchen door.

"Good afternoon?" I didn't know what he wanted me to say or do.

"I love the manners, Santana. Good on you," he smiled patting my shoulder, "but I've been thinking a lot lately and I've finally made up my mind. I've changed your kitchen duty job to something else," He looked at me as if he just bought me the greatest news ever. That was _not _news I wanted to hear.

"What! Why!" I yelled at him. His face was plastered with obvious confusion.

"That wasn't really the reaction I was going for," he said, "but oh well, I'll take it. You've been pretty good lately so your new job is working over at the junior's section of camp. Helping out our camp councilors over there with all those little rockers." Wait does this mean?

"Do I have kitchen duty tonight? _Please _tell me I have kitchen duty tonight," I begged him. I wanted to atleast see Brittany today. That was all I was hoping for.

"Uh, I don't see why you want to do kitchen duty when I basically told you, you don't have to do it anymore but do whatever you want, kiddo. Your junior camp duties starts in a few days,"

I sighed in relief. Before Will could fully walk away I had to ask him something, "Will what about Br-"

"Miss Pierce? Don't worry, Santana she'll be joining you. She volunteered last week. She's a good influence that one. You should continue to hang around with her. She'll rub off on you," he said but before I could comment Will was already out the dining hall door.

What did he mean she'd rub off me? Have I even changed since I met her? I tried my best to ignore his comment because surely Brittany hasn't changed me one bit. I'm still Santana Lopez, the infamous badass. I walked into the kitchen and walked passed all the cooks to find the blonde sprinkling chocolate onto the top of cupcakes. I'll never get used to the feeling of walking in on Brittany focused on a task. I smiled.

"Hey pretty lady, watcha doin'?" I asked coming up to stand beside the blonde. She smiled at me giving a soft headshake.

"Do you use that on everyone or am I the special one you say that too?" she teased bumping my hip

"You? Special? Pffft. No way," I smirked. She elbowed me on the side lightly. I could see the smile on her face. I proceeded to help her out by placing a malteser on the cupcakes she finished sprinkling. Every time our hands grazed each other. My stomach, not only did flips, but now they were doing backflips and somersaults. This girl had a huge effect on me and she didn't even know it. We continued through our comfortably silent task for about 10 minutes when the blonde spoke up.

"Santana…Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Can we talk about yesterday?" she had stopped sprinkling cupcakes now and had turned and faced me. I was never one to talk about feelings. Feelings made a lot of things complicated and why complicate things when it could just be so simple, but this was Brittany I was talking to. I'd be willing to talk to her about anything if it meant that it would make the girl happy.

"About our almost kiss?" I asked just confirming we were on the same page.

She nodded biting her lip and blushing.

"I know I flaked out but I just want you to know that I really _really_ wanted to kiss you that night it was just that…" she spoke softly, looking down at her feet. I don't know what it was but my heart was swelling up with affection and it was beating faster than it ever has.

"It was just that Nicki Minaj decided to make a guest appearance and ruin everything, I know."

She laughed shaking her head clearly amused and placing maltesars back onto the cupcakes.

"You wanna know a little secret?" I whispered. She nodded. "I really really wanted to kiss you down at the lake just as much as you wanted to." I admitted. Welp. There it is.

She looked up, "Really?"

"You're beautiful," I shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "of course I would want to kiss you," her eyes were a beautiful brighter shade of blue, "kind of like right now," I was staring at her lips the whole time. I knew she knew because before I knew it two warm hands had cupped my cheeks and my eyes were now looking into a deep ocean blue. It wasn't easy to try and not drown in as beautiful eyes as Brittany's. It's inevitable that you get sucked into something as amazing as how she sees the world.

"You know, you're kind of cute?" She said squinting a little. I smiled at her.

Before I knew it soft lips pressed against mine. The feeling between our lips didn't do justice as being described as fireworks. It was heavenly. Her lips tasted sweet, melt-worthy even. I moved in closer to the girl, still not breaking contact and grabbing onto her hips once. I wasn't used to these types of kisses. Slow and filled with so much…passion. Good thing she had her hands holding onto my cheeks grounding me because I could've collapsed right in front of her. Her tongue had ran across my bottom lip and that was it. That was when I couldn't hold it in. I moaned in pleasure pulling the blonde closer towards me. I felt her smile as she continued to kiss me. Her arms were slowly wrapping themselves around my neck and if we didn't stop we would've both literally collapsed by lack of oxygen. She pulled back slowly making me instantly crave for her lips once they left mine. She leant her forehead against mine with her eyes still closed, her smile slowly coming to show.

"Wow." she breathed

"I know."

"You're really-" she laughed a bit, "you're a really good kisser." I watched her as she bit her lip.

"Years of practice," I replied giving her a wink.

"You are just so up yourself, aren't you?" she playfully pushed me away by the stomach, tucking a piece of loose hair that fell, behind her ear. I laughed. Yeah. If only she knew.

I could still taste her sweet lips on mine.

"I heard that I'm going to be seeing you at junior camp." She said resting her hands on my collarbones and tapping on them so she had something to do.

How'd she find out? "Yeah…I guess no more kitchen duty for me, which sucks because I know you volunteer and I won't be able to see you." I sighed placing a maltesar on a cupcake. It really did suck. My kitchen duty times would now be occupied by junior camp. All those kids did was run around and scream, anyway.

"If it makes you feel any better Will forced me to stop volunteering here because of junior camp counseling. Apparently I help out _too _much." I stopped placing maltesor's on the cupcakes to smile at her. She was too precious. Only Brittany could get in trouble for being too helpful. "We'll be spending a lot of time together afterall." She continued smiling at me.

"I can't wait." I said dipping my fingers in the icing bag getting the icing and smearing it on her cheek. "Whoops. I am so sorry I slipped," I said sarcastically, standing up from my chair. Brittany gasped causing me to laugh. I knew I shouldn't have done that when I watched as she quickly took icing on her finger and proceeded to move towards me.

"Woah! Wait woah! Let's all just calm down." I said raising my hands up in defense. I was not about to get down and dirty today. This was like the water balloon fight all over again.

She smirked. "You are not getting away that easily this time." She said before lurching forward and wiping a large amount of icing on my face. I grabbed her wrist before she could fully pull back. "Santana let go!" she laughed lifting her other hand, which I grabbed a hold of as well.

"Not until you say sorry."

"Never!"

"Suit yourself," I smirked. I quickly let go of her wrists and grabbed onto her waist and hauling her over my shoulder. She was pretty light for someone with such an athletic body.

"Let go of me! Santana!" she squealed loudly punching lightly onto my back.

"Never!" I replied

"We have to finish the cupcakes." She said in between laughs.

"They can starve."

"Santana!"

She was right. We did have to finish the cupcakes or else all these other guys had no desert to eat. _I_ wanted desert to eat.

"Alright fine." I rolled my eyes setting the girl down off of my shoulders. She leant back on the counter behind her, her hands grasping the edge whilst I proceeded to move in front of her placing my arms beside her on the counter so she we were basically nose to nose. She was looking down at my lips.

Her lips pressed against mine softly taking my top lip between hers and before I could process it she was pushing my shoulder back lightly and making her way back round to the still awaiting to be decorated cupcakes.

"Don't get too eager, San." She winked back at me

I laughed as I followed her round the table.

"So am I going to be cheering you on for anything at campfire jam?" she asked once she sat down.

"Oh, right. Campfire jam...I don't think so. Performing isn't really that important to me."

Brittany turned to stare at me with wide eyes. I knew she could see behind my lie and I have no clue how.

"That's a lie. I can tell your hiding something from me, San. What is it? Can you sing? Play the piano? Oh! Do you know how to play the bongos!"

I laughed at her attempts of guessing. She's cute. Bongos hurt, like really hurt. I've gotten blisters just from banging on bongos.

"I just- I don't know...I haven't sang in front of anyone, on my own account, in ages. Music's stupid." I mumbled out the last part hoping it didn't affect Brittany too much but I was completely wrong when I turned to see her shocked face.

"Santana music isn't stupid. Music it's..." I watched as she tried to find the right words to describe it, "...it's like art but in the most beautiful form possible. Music engages you into this whole new world only you know the interpretation of. Music, it's magical. It's like going on an adventure without even having to leave your room. It can make you cry. It can make you want to dance till there's no tomorrow. It's beautiful, San."

Every words Brittany was saying engraved itself into my mind. She was right. She was completely, utterly right.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Music is something beautiful," I sighed

"So you'll think about doing something for campfire jam? For me?" she batted her eyelashes sweetly at me and ugh I couldn't resist that pout.

"I'll consider it." I laughed

"Awesome! You'll be amazing if you ever decide to. I believe in you, Santana. Even if you might end up being the worst singer in the world."

Even if I was the worst singer ever Brittany would still believe in me. How much more beautiful could a person get? I looked into her blue eyes and saw reassurance. My heart melted.

I have so many emotions I don't even know which one to listen to at this point. In one hand, Brittany makes me so happy and just looking at her warms my heart and makes me stomach erupt with butterflies but on the other hand I'm scared. I'm scared about everything that might happen between Brittany and I. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting any of this. Brittany had a hold of me no one I have ever met has ever had. As I glanced to her beside me placing the remaining maltesars on the cupcakes my heart swelled up. I don't know what I want to do at this point but what I do know is, kissing Brittany is like being on cloud 9.

* * *

><p><strong>;)))) Oh, Santana. <strong>

**Leave a review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting even one review is pretty overwhelming for me because wow people actually notice this oh my god. Anyways, here's a chapter. :)**

_Note: I don't own glee or any of the characters in this story_

* * *

><p>The next morning started off the same as yesterday. Brittany causing a ruckus to get me to wake up on time which causes constant lectures from Quinn that her alarm clock, 'actually worked now' and that it, 'should be able to wake, Santana up,' which Brittany completely ignored because both her and I know exactly the reason why she wanted to come to our cabin every morning. The thought of getting to see her in her short shorts every morning makes me happy because damn, Brittany looks fine in shorts. Her legs go on for days.<p>

We really didn't have much activities during this week together and the only times we really did see each other was when we walked passed in between switching to activities. Gotta ask Will about whether that's going to change or not because he does run the camp and helps figure out group schedules. You never know, if I suck up to him a bit more I may be able to convince him to change some of my activities to join in with Brittany's.

She always gave me the same sweet smile every time we passed each other or saw each other from across camp. I could never take my eyes off of that girl. There was something about her that just wanted me to know more. I'm not sure whether anyone has noticed our long stares from across the rooms or little innuendos here and there at this point.

I was in volleyball now with Puck, Sam, Mike, Rachel and Mercedes and some other randoms. Watching Rachel Berry try and get anywhere near the ball was the most painful thing in the world. It was like the girl had no sense of direction what so ever. I tell you that girl is an amazing singer but horrible at anything physically straining.

I was on a team with Puck whilst we versed Rachel and Sam, or more likely thrashing Rachel and Sam because honestly Rachel Berry on any team is predicted a loss. It was just supposed to be a friendly game but now Puck and I were up by, I don't know, a million points? Sam and Rachel were starting to get frustrated at each other. I snickered when I saw Sam roll his eyes dramatically at the girl.

"Rachel! It's not a rock! It won't kill you to try and atleast hit the ball over the net or near me. All you have to do is dig it up! Just a bit!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. No one explained the rules of this game to me!"

"No you know what, Rachel. Gimme the ball-Rachel! Give me the ball," Sam moved towards her but Rachel turned away so he couldn't reach

"No, Samuel, it's my turn, let me hit it over,"

"Serve, Rachel! It's called a _serve_," Sam whined face palming himself. I wasn't going to lie; it was pretty funny watching them interact like an old married couple with no sense of the others feelings.

Whilst that little banter was going on Puck and I took the time to just sit down on the sand and chill.

In the corner of my eye, I saw that another group of people were jogging passed our volleyball area. My stomach erupted with butterflies when I squinted to get a clearer look to found out that it was Brittany's activity group. I looked over and instantly met eyes with a jogging Brittany. She looked so hot in those short Nike shorts. She gave me a small wave and a mouthed, "hi," which I returned. I loved having tanned skin. It prevented big blush attacks from showing. As she jogged away with her group I barely even heard what Puck was trying to say beside me. At that moment he was pretty irrelevant. I craned my neck further to watch Brittany jog away.

"Earth to Santana. Come back down."

"What?"

"I said…what's going on with you and Brittany. I'm catching so much vibes coming from both of you…" Puck said causing me snap my eyes towards him. I was kind of caught off guard. I couldn't honestly been that obvious.

"You checkin' her out? Wouldn't blame you, she's hot as. One time I swear I caught a bit of side boobidge when she jumped into the lake, last year." He smirked biting his lip the memory clearly running through his mind.

I slapped the back of his head.

"Pervert."

"Oh yeah? As if you weren't just ogling her ass from here because you totally were. You're _so_ subtle Santana." He teased and with that I slapped him once again.

"Hey! What the fuck!"

"I wasn't ogling you moron. Brittany isn't a piece of meat."

I scolded myself because yeah I was totally checking her out. Not necessarily in the hungry way Puck does to every single girl he sees but checking her out nonetheless. It's not my fault she's hot. The silence Puck was sending caused me to turn and look at him and I completely regretted it when his face basically screamed out 'I think I figured out something'.

"What? Why you staring at me like that? You're starting to come off a little creepy now Puck…"

"You like Brittany don't you?"

And with that my eyes went wide.

"What do you mean- I- she- we're good friends," I stuttered. Fuck. Good job Santana. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh my god! You totally do, dude! I knew something was going on between you two since Quinn and I walked in on you that one time in kitchen duty but oh man, I didn't actually really think about it till now. You're totally smitten, Lopez!"

I covered his mouth with my hand before Sam and Rachel could hear another word from him.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up, Puckerman. I don't like her, ok. My hand covering your mouth can easily be changed to a fist colliding with your face." I threatened releasing my hand once he nodded.

I knew once I said I didn't like Brittany I regretted it because deep down somewhere my heart ached for a millisecond denying the fact of my feelings for this girl. It was then and there when Puck and I sighed back into our seating positions I realized I actually like Brittany. Brittany Pierce. The most beautiful person, dancer I've ever seen in my life. Brittany Pierce, the one person who has actually made me want to start singing just for the sake of loving music. I shook my head out of my thoughts when I realized I was being stupid and irrational. I don't like anyone. I can't like anyone.

"I can tell she likes you, you know. She's not really the most discreet person when it comes to feelings she always ALWAYS acts on her feelings. I remember she went out with Mike for like 2 weeks last year but they weren't feeling it so they just decided to stay friends."

The rest of Puck's talking was completely blank from my mind once he let out his first sentence, my eyes snapping up to look at him.

"Wait what?"

"She went out with Mike?" he asked dumbly.

"No before that, you said she likes me."

Was he actually serious or did I just hear him extremely wrong? Then and there my heart felt like it was about to combust but like in the good way. Hearing that she may like me shouldn't be having this much affect on my soul. God, I'm being so stupid.

Puck looked at me with an 'I can't believe you just said that' face, "You can't be serious, right? It's so obvious. She looks at you as if your some sort of god or whatever and besides… Quinn and I saw you in the kitchen a few days ago. Y'all weren't discreet what so ever," I felt heat creep up my cheek.

I was pretty sure we were the only ones there. Did they see anything? Hear anything? I sighed in defeat

I guess it was now or never to tell the truth to someone and I was glad it was Puck here staring at me urging on for an answer. I do like Brittany. It's crazy how much I was taking a liking to this girl.

"I really like her," I moaned into my arms that were now crossed over my knees, "she's so…_ugh."_ I grunted not being able to find the right words to even describe the wonderful girl. Brittany isn't the type of girl you come across quiet often. I really was starting to like the girl at that point. I always caught myself replaying the kiss over and over and over again.

"Looks like someone's whipped," Puck smirked doing a whipping noise to emphasise his point. I punched his arm.

"Alright, look here, rat-hair. I, Santana Lopez, is not whipped at all and if you tell anyone about our little conversation we had just now I'm gonna shave the remaining bits of hair on your head in your sleep, got that?" Puck did that invisible mouth zip thing.

"Tell no one. Leaps sealed. Got it."

I groaned leaning back to fall back first into the sand.

"But one other thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

Crap. Do I even have any ounce of guts to tell her? What the hell was my mum going to say when she finds out I've been spending this summer having a fling with some girl I just met. I take that back. Brittany wasn't some girl; she was way more than that. That was why I couldn't and shouldn't start anything with her. I don't want her getting upset when this summer finishes and we have to go our separate ways. That just isn't fair. Not fair for her and certainly not fair for me.

This summer was supposed to be relaxing and forgetting about the worries I had back home, not this.

"I don't know. It's complicated…"

Puck nodded in acknowledgment. I was actually pretty surprised by his reaction. I thought he was going to go and bombard me with heaps of questions asking why.

"What about you and Quinn, huh? Both of you are giving off some vibes with one another. Are you and her secretly hooking up in a janitor's closet somewhere on campus?" I teased completely changing the subject so I didn't have him snooping around anymore. The mood completely shifted when I took a chance to glance at Puck who was now looking out into the distance, practically sulking.

"We're good friends… That's it." He said standing up and dusting the sand off his shorts. He was obviously hiding something because his body language was screaming it. What I've noticed for the past weeks is that Quinn and Puck really did have a somewhat weird and confusing relationship even I couldn't grasp the concept of. It was like one day they would get along so well that their happiness could cure the children of Africa then next thing I know they're ignoring each other like they both caught the black plague. It was insane. There's history somewhere there but I chose not to think about it too much because I didn't want to give myself a headache. I stood up next to Puck trying my best to somewhat convey that I was there for him if he wanted to talk. I looked over at Rachel who was still having so much trouble trying to serve.

Great…

I didn't know what I wanted to do about my quickly increasing crush on Brittany. It wasn't even a crush at this point. I like Brittany. As simple yet complicated as that…

The junior camp counseling job Will assigned me to started that night as well. I wasn't all too depressed because I knew I got to spend the whole afternoon with the blonde.

I walked into the arts and crafts cabin, it was pretty big, and was almost trampled over by little kids running around trying to chase each other with glue smeared all over their fingers.

"Good luck," a young man assured me as he walked passed patting my shoulder and handing me his camp counselor hat. That wasn't good. I looked around the place to see if Brittany was anywhere to be found. I was about to go and walk around when warm fingers pressed against my eyes and lips whispered into my ear.

"Guess who it is and I'll give you some candy?"

I laughed. I knew exactly who this was. If it wasn't for the sweet tone she said it in the question was pretty pedophilic.

"Brittany you've gotta be less obvious than that."

"How did you know?" She pouted when she released her fingers around my eyes and moved so she was standing in front of me, "it was my voice wasn't it?"

"I can smell your perfume." I told her. Her perfume was intoxicating.

"Ohhh, well then, here's your prize," she whispered leaning in towards me seductively.

She pressed her lips against mine for what felt like a millisecond. A peck on the lips was what I got. A tingling sensation covered my lips.

My eyebrows creased, "Hey that's not a valid prize, I need a refund."

Brittany swatted my arm, "Oh hush, San. There's kids around," she said making her way through the little kids and taking a seat at a table with legos, walking with more sway in her hips. This girl was going to be the death of me.

I walked over to her and took a seat on one of the uncomfortably small chairs. I can't believe my small childish butt fit in one these once upon a time. I looked down at the table and smiled. I haven't played with lego in ages; I smiled as the blonde in front of me fiddled with some pieces trying to make something. When I was about to speak to the girl I felt a tugging on my jeans. I looked over to see a small, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy looking up at me curiously. He was probably around 9 or 10 and looked creepily alike to Brittan-

"Who are you?" he asked with a confused face, eyes squinting coincidentally alike to Brittany. Before I could even respond Brittany was quickly getting up from her seat to cover the little boy's mouth.

"Elliot, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be somewhere over there playing with your friends." Brittany said pointing towards the other kids

"I know, but who's this?" the boy mumbled underneath Brittany's fingers, "I just wanna know her name," he muffled trying to pry the taller blonde's fingers away from himself.

"That's Sa-"

"Santana," I finished, "it's nice to meet you," I smiled at the boy, which caused him to slightly blush and giggle before hiding his face against Brittany's thigh. What Brittany told me next caught me completely off guard.

"Santana, meet my little brother, Elliot."

I looked at the little boy hiding behind her legs and smiled.

"He's kind of shy right now but Elliot say hi to Santana," Brittany said crouching down to the little boy. So _this _is Brittany's sibling, I thought to myself. I wasn't expecting that at all but at the same time I could totally see it. The blonde hair, bright blue eyes, cute nose. He was miniature boy Brittany.

"Trust me, I don't bite," I said smiling down at the boy and catching a smiling look from Brittany. This boy was really cute. I could tell that he was going to be an attractive guy when he grows up plus he was Brittany's little brother, attractiveness basically runs through his veins.

"You're really pretty," the little boy admitted. Yep. He was going to get all the ladies.

"And you're a handsome little guy aren't you," I told him. I looked up to see Brittany smiling down on our little conversation we had going on.

"Well…" Elliot said releasing his grip from Brittany and cockily running his hand through his hair.

"You are such a little dork," Brittany said lightly laughing and ruffling the little boy's blonde hair. It must be cool having a little brother or sister. I was an only child so I didn't experience the hustle and bustle of loving and taking care of a sibling. I could see where Brittany's good nature came from. She was just so at ease with her little brother.

"Is my sister your giiiirlfriend?" he asked emphasizing 'girlfriend'. My eyes went wide but I gave him a smile.

"Oh my god, Elliot!" Brittany gasped

I looked up towards Brittany, catching her shocked face then back down to smile at the boy "Yeah, I wish, kiddo."

"Then why don't you ask h-"

"Ok Elliot! I think you've said enough here. I'll talk to you later okay, go play with Tony and stuff," with that the little boy shrugged and made his way to his friends.

"I am so sorry about that, he's really cheeky and straight to the point with a lot of things. My parents have no clue where he got it from and usually he isn't always so confident when talking to people he just met and about what he said earlier I wasn't really expecting it and-"

I laughed lightly at her rambling. "Don't worry about it, he's a cute kid." I admitted. I looked back up to Brittany's eyes. We were staring into each other's eyes again. I'm never gonna get tired into staring into those familiar blue orbs

"Let's go clean up all the glue," she said averting her eyes down. I could see the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. I followed her towards a table with glue smothered everywhere. These kids do a lot of damage…

"You and Elliot seem really close," I started a conversation as I got a wet cloth and padded the table. Brittany looked up at me.

"He's a really smart and cute kid. I can't wait till he grows up so I can start talking to him about relationships and stuff without the constant need to ask what time the next cartoon is," she said. I laughed. Brittany's family sounded perfect. They all looked perfect. Brittany sounded like she was living the perfect dream.

"Your dad must've been the one to teach him all his smooth moves I'm guessing," I joked. I realized Brittany stopped rubbing the table down. The atmosphere kind of shifted, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing-don't' worry it's nothing." She said quietly. I stopped rubbing the table too at that point.

"Are you sure? You can…um…talk to me? If you want." I wasn't used to talking about things but Brittany was a clear exception.

"My dad's a military dad so he isn't really home much. So they both decided that coming to Camp Melody for summer was a good idea. Something to keep Elliot's mind and mine occupied, I think. They know how much I love this place and I love them just for letting me come back every year."

She was about to tear up but I quickly walked over to her and rubbed her back.

I smiled at her once she smiled at me indicating she was alright.

"Well then he must be an amazing, courageous man who would be proud to have a daughter as amazing as you. Congratulate your parents for me for raising an amazing daughter," I said as I continued to clean up the table. I saw the small hint of happiness crack on her lips once I glanced over to her, my chest filling with joy.

"You're really sweet Santana," she said as she stepped closer towards me, "when I first met you I thought you were going to be one of those ass of a people thinking she's too cool for everyone but I was entirely wrong," I smiled at her, "I really like being around you," she added looking down at her feet. My heart fluttered at the cute person standing in front of me. There was just something about Brittany that pulled my heartstrings I don't know whether it was the goofy sweet caring side of her or the deep emotional out in the open side or maybe just both.

"Me too." I replied honestly

She stepped closer to me and then I finally realized that our faces were mere centimeters apart. I could feel her breath softly hitting against my cheek. I looked down at her lips. We were milliseconds away from touching lips when all the kids pulled us apart from each other.

"LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" I heard one of them yell. I think I just got cockblocked by a 10 year old. I looked over at Brittany and saw she was laughing as all the kids were pulling her further and further away from me. I was so close to feeling those soft lips against mine.

"Ok, so. Tony is counting to 30 and we all have to hide somewhere good. Whoever wins gets a piggy back from the big kids." One of the little girls said pointing towards Brittany and I.

"Cool! C'mon let's play! Start counting!" Brittany beside me clapped eagerly already bolting in a direction. All the smaller kids scattered around giggling whilst the little boy, Tony, closed his eyes and began to count. And wow he was counting fast. I actually started to panic for a bit. I looked around and saw all the kids hiding in small cupboard and crevasses. Oh, how i wished I was able to fit in small spaces again. Literally there was no place for someone as tall as me could hide. I looked around and realised Brittany was literally nowhere to be seen.

"21,22,23..."

I walked around and before I could think of somewhere to hide something grasped my t-shirt and dragged me into a room. A storage room.

"What the-?

"Shhhhh" my eyes locked into a familiar blue. I didn't even realise the hand she was covering my mouth with. I heard a click and furrowed my eyebrows looking down to see that Brittany had locked the door. Then I realised this wasn't the music storage room. This was the junior janitor's room. No wonder her and I were pressed up so close together. Shit...her and I were pressed up so close together. One of her hands was basically resting on my chest whilst the other covered my mouth. I didn't really know where to place my hands so I let them rest beside me.

"I hear him," she whispered, "don't move."

"Well I can't really move if I tried you know," I said under her mouth. She then realised she was still covering my mouth and quickly released it so I could breath clearly.

"Sorry..."

I looked down at her lips and quickly looked up to see if she noticed, which she did because now she was looking at me urging me on to do something. Anything. I finally decided to wrap my arms around her waist and closed me eyes once I leaned in. I met her lips halfway almost melting once hers softly pressed against mine. Our lips moved quickly against each others nipping and tucking. I pulled back to start placing soft kisses on her neck. She craned her neck longer so I could have more access to skin and after a few pecks I felt her hands grab at my jaw to pull me up and back into a kiss. My heart was beating extremely fast I could barely even handle it. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip causing her to give me access and deepen the kiss and once my tongue hit hers it was as if cupid had struck my heart with one of his stupid arrows. I felt Brittany's breath hitch and as she breathed into the kiss I felt her smile once our lips were grazing over each others.

"Hey! You're not aloud to lock doors! That's cheating!" I heard someone yell out knocking against the janitor door. I groaned as Brittany pulled back and leant her forehead against mine. If these kids weren't so loveable I would be pissed off right about now.

"I think we should better get out there," she whispered against my lips.

"Y-yeah. We should."

With that she was pulling away from me unlocking the lock and opening the janitors closet and being greeted by a small army of stares.

"Now we have to start all over because you two cheated!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittana getting it on in a janitor's closet whilst playing hide and seek with 9 year olds ooh la la . This is kind of more a filler for what's about to go down so get your bodies ready<strong>**. **

**Leave a review? if you want :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I put in Brittany's P.O.V somewhere in here because seeing something from her side of things is pretty fun to write but this may be the only I actually do write in her P.O.V i don't know...but ****anyways. I don't think this'll turn into a M rated fic because c'mon they're in a family friendly music camp they can't get too frisky and sexual in this place. ANYWAYS, enjoy :). **

* * *

><p>Watching those little kids was a work out. A physically and mentally exhausting work out. It's like they all had high doses of the chocolate milkshakes the camp gives out to the little ones. I could barely get any of them to just stand still. They were just always on the go. They didn't stop even when they saw how tired I was and damn was I tired. Brittany should be awarded best baby sitter for her efforts today. She was just so good with all those kids. She was a natural. I couldn't believe how soft a tone she spoke with to them when I basically wanted to yell at them to just stop and drop.<p>

I walked out of the junior cabin with Brittany laughing as we recalled how she almost got glue dumped onto her head by a little kid. It really was a close call, if she was just 3 seconds slower she would've been smothered in weird coloured glue.

"I have no clue how you do it, how the hell do you control those little things? They literally obey you like a mother duck."

She slapped my arm gasping, "They're not 'little things' San. They're cute! I could spend the whole day with them if Will let me."

"But _why_?" I scrunched up my face. I don't know about her but I was in need of a good massage.

Brittany was about to reply when a familiar looking tall, muscular looking guy from my encounter with Sam and Puck came jogging up to Brittany. What did he want now?

"Hey babe. How's camp going so far? I haven't been able to catch up with you in ages."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was this douchebag here? Calling Brittany babe? I looked over to the blonde confused and saw her face with the same confusion. Surely, he couldn't be...

"Lucas. Wha-"

Before I knew it he had grabbed Brittany by the waist and kissed her right in front of me as if it were second nature. I felt like air was literally sucked out of my lungs and my heart was sinking to the depths of my stomach. I didn't know what to do I was literally paralyzed. Something in my heart ached.

"Mm-! Lu-Lucas, stop!" the blonde mumbled through the boy's lips. She pushed the boy lightly on his shoulders. He looked at her confused. _I _was confused.

He looked somewhat surprised as to why Brittany wasn't kissing him back and that's when I started piecing the bits together, "Wow, Brittany, are you alright? Why you-"

My mind completely malfunctioned and wasn't even able to pay attention to whatever this jerk was saying. This couldn't be happening. Brittany was taken. She cheated on her boyfriend, yes her boyfriend, on me. Oh fuck. Even though this Lucas guy is probably the king of douches, being cheated on is not cool what so ever. This was the last thing I ever wanted to happen at this god-forsaken camp. I needed to vomit. Brittany and Lucas were arguing something between each other but I was completely blacked out of the situation at hand, all I could hear was the sound of my heart beating or should I say, dyeing.

"I got- I gotta go," I said quickly turning around and powerwalking away. I heard the blonde yell out my name but I ignored it. I've had experiences in the passed where cheating had been the cause or the problem and trust me, it turns out ugly every single time. Cheating never benefited anyone and if Brittany was the type of girl who did that, I didn't even know what to believe anymore. Ah fuck. It felt like something invisible was stabbing me repeatedly. And to think, I thought I actually was starting to like this girl but it was stupid, just as I initially thought.

I powerwalked pretty quickly, finding myself already near my cabin. I made my way up the steps of my cabin walking passed a sunbathing Quinn with her shades on lying comfortably on one of the lounge chairs, on the porch.

"Hey, Santana. What's wrong?" she asked not moving one bit, obviously too distracted in her tanning. I walked straight past her not even acknowledging her existence before reaching the cabin door.

BAM. I slammed the cabin door closed ignoring whatever Quinn had just asked me and continued to pace around the room with my arms above my head breathing in and out slowly trying to not panic. I knew it was unfair and rude to take it out on Quinn but I was too caught up in the moment. The image of Brittany kissing that blonde guy raced through my mind.

He couldn't be? Could he? I had never heard anyone mention a Lucas around Brittany or in any circumstances what so ever except for when we bumped into him that one time. Why'd he kiss her? Why was he so surprised when Brittany pushed him away? Why did I feel like my eyes were tearing? So many questions were racing through my head that I didn't want to confront or find the answer of. I flung myself onto my bunk and grunted loudly. This camp was doomed for me from the start.

It was about sunset, well, guessing from the orange rays that were seeping into the blinds and I'd been lounging on my bunk since I'd come barging in. Luckily for me Quinn got the hint and didn't walk in. Jes came walking it at one point and I'm pretty sure she's still in the room but she didn't ask any questions, which I was glad for. My head was still all over the place. Last thing I needed was someone talking to me. I decided to take a walk; it really was what I needed at that moment. Like I said, it was sunset and there were only a few kids around the grounds of the camp at this time.

I walked along the beach kicking loose shells that got into my line of vision my mind instinctively wondering back to what had happened just half an hour ago. All of this wasn't how it was supposed to go. I should've just ignored the blonde since day one; it would have helped us both if we didn't associate with each other. What the hell was I thinking flirting and having feelings for Brittany? Once this camp ends we'll be 3000 miles away from each other and never getting the chance to talk. I should've known someone like her would have a boyfriend. I figured I just needed to sit down so I took a seat on the sand and looked out onto the water not hearing the patter of feet coming towards me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I whipped my head around to the voice and saw Quinn slowly walking towards me. I was kind of disappointed to not see the other blonde but I guess talking to her right now wouldn't be the best idea when I basically bolted away from her. Why was Quinn here anyways?

"I'm not really in the mood, Quinn." I mumbled. Last thing I wanted was to talk about things.

"Oh, c'mon, Santana, we were best friends who used to tell each other everything when we were little and going to this camp together every year, it's not like we're strangers or anything. We used to steal cupcakes together, remember?" she nudged my shoulder as she sat down beside me. I smiled at her the memory of both of us almost getting caught one time trying to steal cupcakes from the kitchen. I half-smiled but I didn't let the girl have the satisfaction of seeing it before I shook my head and continued to look out onto the water.

"It's been 5 years since I've seen you, Quinn. I don't really feel like drowning my emotions onto you." I deadpanned

"So what? There's no awkwardness anywhere so just talk to me," she urged on turning to face me giving me her full attention. "Is it about Brittany?"

"No."

"Santana."

"Fine.

"So it is?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. So what if it is? So what she has a boyfriend she makes out with and doesn't bother mentioning what so ever. It's stupid." If Brittany wanted to act that way then whatever she suffered the consequences not me.

Quinn looked at me like I grew another 2 heads or something, "Wait? Are you talking about Lucas? I thought they broke up last summer." She whispered the last part to herself but I heard clear as day.

"Didn't look like it." I mumbled throwing a small shell. When the hell did I get that?

I glared at Quinn as she laughed a little beside me. "What? Why you laughing?" I literally had no clue what was so funny about the situation.

"Santana," she rolled her eyes, "Brittany broke up with Lucas ages ago, like last year or something. I don't honestly know what would make you think that he's her boyfriend because Brittany's been trying to avoid him all summer." she confessed and I couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"He kissed her..."

Quinn snapped her head around to look at me with wide eyes.

"What! What an idiot!"

"Yeah, kinda figured that out…"

Ever since I had my little conversation with him and his two 'friends' I couldn't get over the fact how arrogant and stupid he was. His arrogance basically was my whole town back home's cockiness all combined and put into a person.

"Don't worry about Lucas, ok. He's just too stupid to realize that he'd gotten broken up with. He's in major in denial. It was obvious when I first saw him arrive at camp, apparently it was a really big emotional break up, I don't really know any of the details because Brittany didn't give me any specifics."

I looked at her wide-eyed. How much of an idiot can a boy be? If a girl tells you that she broke up with you then she fricken just broke up with you.

"Then why'd he kiss her?" I asked getting an infamous Quinn Fabray eye roll.

"Cause he's an ass. Look, Santana, Brittany really likes you, she's told me so many times how much she likes you, it's insane really, she talks about you constantly and just the mention of your name in a conversation causes her to smile so wide it can bring world peace," my heart was beating faster than usual listening to Quinn's words, "and we both know you like her too, so just talk to her"

That's what caught me off guard. I started to question how obvious I actually was about liken Brittany.

"But-"

"No buts." Quinn scolded

I sighed. "Fine. You're right." she was right.

"I know." Quinn smiled.

I laughed. Quinn was an amazing friend to Brittany and even to me, I saw it so clearly from the very first day, how much of a caring friend Quinn actually is, and I respect her immensely for that. Everybody needed a Quinn in their life.

"God, I'm such an idiot," I groaned, "taking it out on Brittany and jumping to conclusions with my stupid assumptions."

"You haven't changed then," she joked, laughing as I gasped dramatically. I poked her on the side and apparently that was a sensitive spot because she laughed out loudly swatting my hands away. If that was her ticklish spot I was definitely going to advantage of it. I tickled her ribs causing her to jerk forward trapping my hands in her lap.

"Santana!" she squeaked, "stop being an idiot! Sa-Santana!" It was hilarious watching her squirm around. If I didn't stop any time soon it looked like she was going to pass out.

"Alright, alright fine, Q I don't want to be held accountable for killing you," I joked.

She punched my arm.

"Hey!"

"That's for still being the little asshole that you are." She said poking my cheek, which I swatted away causing her to laugh.

It was fun getting back into friendship with Quinn. I really had missed her over the past few years if it wasn't for her I would've found camp melody horrible back when I was little. Pranking Rachel was our specialty and I truly did feel lucky to have Quinn at camp this year with me.

"Thanks, Q…You know…for listening."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly thankful she was here to comfort me.

"Talk to Brittany, alright. Don't make her feel more crappy than she must already feel because if you do I'll hurt you, ok, Santana Lopez."

I breathed out a laugh.

Brittany didn't do anything wrong, it was her douchebag of an ex boyfriend who couldn't take a stupid hint. I didn't know what I was feeling at that point. Did I still like Brittany? Or did this just change everything?

**Brittany's POV**

"You're a jerk you know that!" I yelled out at Lucas turning away to go find Santana. I knew she looked hurt I felt it in her tone. Usually I wasn't someone who would use mean words against someone but what Lucas just did was uncalled for.

"Brittany…babe…wh-"

"Do not call me babe." I scolded the boy once again. He had no right what so ever to give me pet names, "we broke up Lucas! _Broke up_" I emphasized for him, "you need to just get that into your head ok! Please Lucas _please_ let us go," I pleaded looking him into the eyes.

I watched as he took a deep inhale as if he was finally accepting something but his face still with a little scowl, "Fine. If that's what you actually want then whatever but not for one second think I'm going to take you back."

"Why on earth would I ever want to be with you ever again?" I laughed. Genuinely surprised that he actually just said that.

Sometimes Lucas' lack of awareness of people's feelings horrified me. He never really had a clue for people's feelings. All we ever did together was make out a lot and have sex here and there; nothing special. It didn't feel as special as when I'm kissing Santana. Kissing Santana felt heavenly and natural and she always made sure I felt like a princess doing so. She didn't have to shove her tongue down my throat just to make me feel good. All Santana really had to do was talk to me and I felt happy. Seeing her so upset and walking away made my heart sink that little bit.

"You're going to want me back sooner or later, Brittany. You're hanging around the wrong crowd," he warned me. I had no clue what he meant by hanging around the wrong crowd considering he's basically the definition of wrong crowd. So what Santana hasn't given me the chance yet to explain her situation, I can't force her to tell me why she ended up here. He was just so full of it wasn't he? "If you think hanging around with that girl is going to make me jealous, it's not going to happen. She doesn't belong here. At this place. She doesn't even take this place seriously!"

I frowned at him. He had no right to say that about Santana. He didn't know her. He didn't know anything about her.

"You're wrong, Lucas. She does belong here. Just because you and I haven't seen her sing or perform yet doesn't mean she doesn't belong here."

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed, "you're actually taking _her _side? Someone you just met a week ago? Have you actually gone insane since our break up?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You _cheated_ on me Lucas and I did what any sane girl would do. I broke up with you. You should be blaming yourself so just stay away from me," I turned away once again crossing my arms and ignoring whatever it was he was yelling at me and made my way to the direction Santana's cabin. I went to drop off my camp counselor volunteer cap first and quickly walked to where Santana's cabin was.

Thank god I knew what cabin she was in or my mission would've been pretty hard. It must have looked really bad through Santana's point of view. Gosh I'm such a bitch I should've just told her about Lucas ages ago now she must think I'm a serial cheater or something. I've never cheated ever in my life, that whole concept of cheating on someone you're with just disgusts me. Like just have the guts to break up with your partner first before finding another. I never got what the deal was with people who cheated. It's mean and nobody benefits from it.

The sun was setting and I finally reached Santana's cabin and walked in not bothering to knock.

"Santana?" I called out

All who was in there was Jes, the other girl who was on the bunk above of Santana. She looked up from her magazine once she heard me.

"Hi, Brittany. If you're looking for Santana she went walking somewhere I'm not really sure,"

I thanked her and proceeded to find Santana. I wasn't prepared at all to talk to her. I didn't actually have a clue what I was even going to say or do once I found her. I was hoping my woman's intuition would kick in. I didn't know what woman intuition was but my mom says she has it all the time so I'm guessing I have it too.

I was walking passed the sand when I heard loud giggles coming from near the water. At first I thought it was a couple having a good time but then it got to the point they were so loud I had to turn to see who it was. My heart sank as I saw Santana and Quinn in an intense tickle fight, their faces were so close to each other's it looked like they were about to kiss. If I didn't know any better this looked a lot like flirting. I would know I'm really good at it. I hid behind behind a pine tree trying my best to be as quiet as possible as I looked out onto the sand. My heart deflating just a bit.

I felt the need to look away once I saw Santana wrap her arm securely around Quinn's shoulders. I couldn't help but let out a pout. Quinn knew how much I liked Santana. I talk to her about Santana constantly. I felt one tear roll down my eye and I caught it with my finger before it could cascade down anymore. They were still talking to each other and giggling when I decided I just needed some time alone.

Maybe Santana wanted to be with somebody who doesn't kiss their ex-boyfriends. Someone smarter. Prettier. Quinn. Now that I thought about it, I don't even know why Santana has even taken interest in me. I heard louder squeals from the beach and recognized it was Quinn. I didn't dare to turn around afraid to catch them kissing. Kissing. When Santana kissed me for the first time in the kitchen my feelings for her have sky rocketed. I really really like her and I don't know what to say and do because I don't want to scare her away.

I chanced a glance back to see them laughing and staring at each other. I wish I mentioned Lucas to Santana ages ago because I didn't realise how difficult this situation would turn out.

**Santana's POV**

"Thanks Quinn," I said once our laughter subsided.

"For what?"

"Being here with me and listening to my constant ramblings,"

"It was pretty entertaining, Lopez. Just come talk to me more if you ever need anything, or you could talk to Puck considering how close you guys have gotten, but, if you want to have deep talks about anything make sure to come to me or Brittany." She teased wriggling her eyebrows.

I knew Quinn was going to always be there for me. Today just made it more clear. She opened up my eyes to the realization that I just needed to talk to Brittany. I didn't want to be mad at anyone and especially not the beautiful blonde, she didn't deserve my negativity. Tomorrow I was going to talk to her.

"I guess I'm just not good at being open you know, especially about Brittany. She scares the crap out of me Quinn." I softly laughed trying to somewhat make what I said not sound like the most cliché thing in the world. Quinn knew what I meant. She hugged me tighter for some needed reassurance.

"Just know that Brittany's not that type of girl Santana. She's the kind of girl who goes for what she wants and knows what she wants," I know that. I noticed that from the day I watched her dance, "especially for when it comes to people she really likes." My heart almost skipped a beat. I knew I was starting to gain the bad territory of feelings for the blonde but I couldn't help it. Day by day I just found myself liking her even more and I wasn't able to stop myself.

"I really really like her, Q." Well that was that. Quinn now knew. First Puck now Quinn who else am I going to end up confessing to next? Berry? My spine felt tingly just thinking about it. If Berry found out I wouldn't hear the end of it and probably the whole camp would find out in a couple of hours.

"I know." Quinn smiled, "but just remember," she pulled away to stare at me, "if you hurt her in any which way I'm going to have to seriously harm you." she said with such seriousness in her tone pointing at me as if warning me that her best friend instincts would kick in if I ever fuck up.

"I won't. I promise." I replied whole heartedly

"Good," she smiled widely as if she didn't just threaten to injure me, "now let's go get some rest. I guess everyone's just having one of those days."

I stood up reaching down to pull Quinn up with me when I heard someone yelling something faintly in the distance. I squinted down the beach and saw Rachel Berry running down towards Quinn and I. What the hell was she trying to do? Quinn caught my confusion and scrunched up her face as she too watched as Rachel ran towards us.

"What does _she _want?" Quinn asked leaning in just to make sure Rachel's super hearing couldn't hear. I shrugged and once Rachel got closer I snickered at her tired look. Her hair was dishevelled from the wind that she was running in and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Santana. Quinn." she panted once she reached us, "I finally found you. Oh my goodness that was a long run. Good god. Do you have water?"

"Spit it out, Berry." I spat. She looked taken aback by how direct I was being but shook her head and patted down her skirt.

"There's some musical performances happening in the kitchen hall. A lot of kids are choosing to perform and maybe you two want to come watch and Santana, you can see more talent this place offers. For health reasons I chose not to go up and perform today because I don't want my throat straining too much,"

"Yet she talks anyways." Quinn murmured.

"so you can go there now and witness everything whilst I will be on my way telling more people about this mediocre performing event. You should sing, Quinn, show Santana how much you have actually improved during the years you two have been apart."

I snickered catching the eye roll from the blonde beside me. Did this girl ever stop talking? She literally has no pause button. That whole sentence could have been all just one breath if she tried but knowing Rachel she would take that as an opportunity to impress people.

"You can go now, Berry. We'll walk over, ok." I told her

"Outstanding! I'll see you both there soon!" With a clap and hop the hobbit was off.

Oh, Rachel. There was something just endearing about the hobbit. Yes, I still want to punch her face every time her mouth opens but at the same time her annoying presence annoying everyone around her kind of entertains me. Everyone's reactions when she talks ranges from utter confusion, tiredness, and pure pissed offness that she exists.

Quinn and I walked into the canteen to, not even a surprise, a musical mayhem. Everyone was watching as a group of dancers were all up onto the dinner tables dancing to a really upbeat song and boy, they were amazing. Cheering and clapping filled the room. These guys were insanely good. I looked around to try and see a familiar head of blonde and almost sighed when I didn't. I guess she just didn't wanna be here tonight or man hands hasn't told her about it yet. When I thought I caught a flash of blonde hair Miss Pillsbury's voice was filling the air joined in with loud claps and whistles.

"How amazing was that! Alright next we have Rory. Everybody give it up for Rory!"

I watched as a boy walked up onto a table. "Summer has been amazing so far here in the US. I didn't actually realise how much fun I was going to have and tonight I just wanted to sing a little song to bring up the mood before Campfire Jam."

the the room erupted with claps as Rory stood up on top of a table. I didn't really hear what he was about to say because I was too focused on seeing if Brittany had just walked passed a group of people somewhere but I knew he had said something about Campfire Jam.

_Well I just met you a couple hours ago  
>My last night in town, hey wouldn't you know<br>I get hooked on a girl with blue diamond eyes  
>Down here in Mexico<em>

I felt a nudge beside me and flinched looking at Quinn, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it." I replied crossing my arms and continued to look around. She couldn't of gotten away that far. The loud cheers and music was kind of distracting because when I thought I caught sight of her again she was gone behind some other random.

_Well there's a move or two, I'd like to show you  
><em>_While I still got the chance_

I stopped in my place once I finally caught sight of Brittany. She was standing next to Mike, who was cheering and clapping like crazy. My eyebrows furrowed when she didn't look as enthusiastic as the boy beside her.

_Well you got the should and you know how to use it  
><em>_Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it  
>You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it<br>Falling in love to the beat of the music_

I just wanted to walk up to her and hug her and make her smile. Something. I just wanted to be able to do something but I knew that it wasn't the right time to. I can't just walk up to her as if nothing had just happened. It's not as easy as that. And besides she doesn't even know that I know that her and that Lucas douche aren't a couple and that she didn't even do anything wrong. I turned around heading for the direction of the exit not really wanting to deal with anything at that point.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I think I'm gonna wait outside for bit. Get a little fresh air, y'know."

And with that I walked out the canteen hall and out to the night sky, summer breeze hitting my face and singing heard faintly in the background. It was like walking out of a club drunk and still hearing the pumping music muffled from inside except this wasn't a club. It was a music Camp.I looked up at the stars realising that I haven't done that in a very long time. I never really appreciated much back home now that I thought long and hard about it. I didn't appreciate how when you look up at the stars you get this feeling of what you're looking out to goes on forever and that you're just this little thing in a giant creation not even the smartest of people know the end to. I miss this. Miami is just always too busy for me to care.

It wasn't even a full 3 minutes when I heard someone else walking out and bumping into me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone else was out he-"

Once I heard that familiar voice I quickly snapped back around and caught familiar blue eyes. My heart beating faster yet clenching at the same time.

"Santana." Brittany's breath hitched. "I-"

She stopped talking not really knowing what to say next as she stared into my eyes. I coughed feeling the tension that was forming in the air.

"Um-I'm just gonna- yeah." I walked passed her back inside bumping lightly into her shoulders not daring to even take a glance back. I wasn't mentally prepared at all to come face to face with Brittany and finding out the truth, even though Quinn already explained it to me from her point of view but the story coming from Brittany. Yeah I wasn't ready for that not one bit.

Apparently all the performances were finished and the camp counsellors were now serving up dinner. God, I hope Brittany and I didn't have this tension tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo tension. I hate tension. <strong>

**The song: "Beat of The Music" by Brett Eldridge**

**Tell me what you think? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the little misunderstanding of the last chapter with this T fic. I can mention about doing the deed but doesn't necessarily mean I'll write about the deed ;) don't worry Brittana will have their moments bc Brittana is endgame after all :) Anyways, let's hug it out and read woo.**

_Note: I don't own Glee or any of the character in this story._

* * *

><p>I was late to the mornings singing class because apparently Brittany wasn't up for being my personal alarm clock that morning which I didn't really understand when I should be the one ignoring her. Even last night in dinner it was Puck, Sam, Sugar, Finn and I sitting on a table with Brittany all the way on the other side of the room. I tried my best not to look at her that night.<p>

In haste, I scrambled into some black jeans and swiftly put my black tank on avoiding as much damage I could cause. I did my hair and applied light make up on quickly but carefully just so I didn't look like a mess when I walked into that class. Will was going to kill me. I could already imagine it now he's going to put kitchen duty back onto my chores list.

I still didn't really understand why I had all these 'extra activities'. Just because I didn't sign up for a lot things like maybe Puck or Quinn or something didn't necessarily mean it was Will's chance to torture me with volunteering.

I was sprinting across the camp with exercise book in hand. It helps that I'm fit and not gaining too much weight from the food they serve here. I slowed down when I opened the door of the singing class cabin and walked into everyone casually sprawled across the room.

That was the thing about this camp; they were all just so casual. It wasn't like everyone sat down in rows listening to music theory, no, it was like a homey atmosphere where nothing you sing or do is wrong, so catching everyone's attention as I walked in wasn't something I was used to still and the piece of gum that almost flicked my way kind of kicked me back into gear.

I realized Will was writing something on the board with his back faced away from everyone and I saw that as my chance to sneak passed him hoping he wouldn't catch me. I slowly walked towards the rest of the class thinking that I'll just sit down onto the nearest chair.

"You're late Santana." Shoot. I was so close. Just 3 more steps. I sighed, as I stood up straighter. He didn't even turn around. What did he have like eyes on the back of his head now?

"Sorry, Will. Woke up late." I admitted

"Of course, I'm not even surprised." He deadpanned a hint of amusement in his tone, "Take a seat then," Will said finishing off his writing on the board. People giggled but I ignored them as I looked around my eyes landing on familiar ocean blue. I saw her immediately look away no expression what so ever. She must be feeling bad for what happened yesterday, I thought.

C'mon it's not everyday your ex boyfriend goes and makes out with you in front of…actually…I didn't know what Brittany and I were. _I _didn't know where I stood with her. Yes, we've kissed but we haven't actually admitted anything to each other face-to-face.

There was a seat next to Brittany and I took that as an opportunity to sit next to her. Walking closer I noticed she wasn't looking towards me what so ever or more likely, trying to avoid catching my gaze. I gave Quinn, who was on the other side of the room next to Puck, a questioning look that she replied with a shrug.

Will was now finished with writing his big title topic and faced us. 'Campfire Jam' was written in big letters. I took a cautious seat next to Brittany. I didn't even know what to say. If I say Hi she looks as if she'll surely just ignore me and I'm not willing to do that right about now.

It was then Will began to explain his topic.

"Campfire Jam." He clapped his hands getting cheers and claps from everyone and even Brittany cracked a small smile clapping along with everyone else. "The time of the summer holidays where you lovely lads and lasses get up and impress your fellow campers. Show your peers how well you've improved over the year and blowing their minds doing so and let's all admit, we all love out staging one another."

Everyone cheered again and I saw Finn and Sam bro fist somewhere across the room. I didn't even know if I wanted to do Campfire Jam. Sure it's not as big as some other performing events that this place has but it'll surely be my chance to get up and do something.

Ever since Brittany encouraged me to do an item the offer had been racing through my mind like crazy. I tried my best not to go over to the piano rooms and play like there's no tomorrow but with impressing Brittany itching at the back of my mind it was harder than I thought.

I could still feel the tension as I glanced to the girl beside me.

"Who wants to sing a song for us this fine morning? Any takers? C'mon rockers campfire jam is coming up soon. 2 days guys."

Has the week gone that quickly already?

"I want to see some big performances. Last year was amazing." Will cheered on. I watched as the majority of the class' hands went up. Damn these kids were really eager. Campfire jam was apparently a big thing here. Kids performing whatever their expertise is without even a prize. Now that's dedication. "Ah, Sam that a boy, come up here and start our day off with a bang."

Sam walked up with his guitar.

I've never heard Sam sing but by the looks of him in guitar class he was a gun. His guitar skills are amazing.

"Thanks, Mr Shue," he said taking a seat on the stool William placed for him, "Alright guys so I'm gonna sing 'Another World' by The Vamps and I've been working on it for the past week so no hate ok Rachel." he joked causing giggles from some girls and a crossing of arms from Rachel.I was surprised Rachel wasn't the one just taking centre stage to sing but I guess this girl has somewhat respect for others.

Rachel was a perfectionist to say the least; she corrected basically every minor fault she could find and thank god she hasn't reached out to me yet about 'vocal coaching' or else that girl wouldn't even be here right now.

Finn joined in on his drum set and he started playing. Sam's guitar skills were really good. Before I could get caught up into Sam's singing abilities I remembered I needed to talk to Brittany.

"Just so you know I forgive you," I whispered to the blonde beside me. She whipped her head round and faced me with furrowed eyes.

"What?" she hissed. I wasn't expecting that at all. I was kind of expecting a 'thank you so much Santana'. She was trying to be as quiet as possible because of Sam singing.

"What do you mean what?"

She looked at me with an 'I can't believe you just said that' face and a slight frown, "Santana, Lucas kissed _me_ yesterday. We're not even together anymore. I broke up with him way before summer started but I bet _someone_ must have already told you before I could." my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What in the world was she on about?

"If we're going to start pointing fingers at each other it should be me being the one forgiving you," she whispered loudly once more her now crossed arms tightening, causing a look from Will which I ignored. If we weren't quiet anytime soon we would attract other people's attention. I could already see Puck's "what the fuck" face from the table he was leaning on.

"Me?!" I hissed as quietly as possible, "I haven't even done anything!"

"Oh don't play that card, Santana." She rolled her eyes, "I saw you with Quinn yesterday. I watched as you two made out on the beach, you're no where near innocent." My eyes grew wide. When did Quinn and I make out! What the hell is going on!

"We were just talking! It was nothing. Why would I want to kiss Quinn, that's just-god no. I swear I didn't kiss her." I whispered loudly. Grimacing at the thought of even being anywhere romantically involved with Quinn. Yeah, she's pretty, but that's the extent of my thoughts on her. She's a great friend. That's it.

Sam's song was beautifully playing in the background and I felt bad that it was the background music of such a terrible argument between Brittany and I. I wasn't focused enough to even listen to his lyrics. "Don't take it out on Quinn she didn't do anything. All I wanted to do was talk to someone after I saw that Lucas guy kiss you, ok?"

I didn't even know why I was trying so hard to convince Brittany that when I could've just dropped it and let her go but I didn't and I wasn't going to do that. I was debating so hard whether to just tell her how much I liked her or not. "Look. Brit-"

She cut me off.

"Lucas is an ass who shouldn't have even been anywhere near me. You would know considering I assume Quinn's already 'told' you all about us." she wasn't even facing me.

"Nothing happened between us you can ask her yourself," I said still surprised at her accusation, "It's no secret we were best friends when we were little and going to this camp together alright. We weren't flirting, Or even kissing for that matter."

Her face softened but she still didn't dare to face me. I think I was somewhat reaching out to her. She side eyed me but I knew she wasn't going to reply. I didn't want to bother her anymore than what I thought I was so I just kept quiet. This was going to be a long class.

Sam finished his song and I clapped along with everyone else turning to look at Brittany who was silently sitting there. It sucked seeing the girl like this. So…angry and sad. This was not how any of this was supposed to turn out. Ok so I'm not good with talking about how I feel. It clearly showed with Brittany and I's conversation. I couldn't even believe I was even trying this hard to reach out to her. I took a chance to look at her again. Yeah…I knew exactly why I was trying so hard.

After class ended Will reminded me that I still had junior camp volunteering that I had to do. Damn it I couldn't catch a break could I? I thought to myself. He stopped me before I could even get close to the door to leave, it was like he was stalking me till I got anywhere near that exit. Brittany practically powerwalked out with Quinn following quickly behind to catch up when I tried to get her attention.

"Hey, kiddo. How's music life going for you at camp? Found any inspiration or motivation yet to sing a live one for us?" Will asked almost eager that he'll get the answer he's wanted for a long time. A simple 'yes'.

I shook my head.

I still haven't found anything to motivate me to write a song or to even sing for fun except for maybe Brittany. She's probably moved me the most. Puck's been asking me constantly about his offer but every time I declined. I wasn't mentally prepared to even play on my own let alone along side his band of beach boys just yet, even it meant we would beat that Lucas' guys ass at Final Jam.

"Sorry Will no inspiration yet," I told him getting a sympathetic sigh from the older guy, "but you know if you quit my volunteer work I might be able to spend more time on music" I tried to convince him but I knew it didn't work what so ever when he faked a big laugh. Well, I tried.

"Nice try but helping little kids with their music might actually help with yours and you got that Brittany girl helping you out so even better."

I laughed nervously, "yeah…"

"How is she doing? Miss Pierce?" he asked out of the blue. If I was going to be honest nerves ran down my spine mixed with a little confusion as to why he was asking.

Brittany and I were going to be together for the majority of the time and I didn't know what I was going to do. I counted hour after hour until it was time to volunteer and I didn't know whether I was excited or completely terrified.

"Alright, I guess…why?" I actually was genuinely confused as to why Will was asking me about Brittany. I feel like every time we have a conversation now he always has to mention _something _about the blonde.

"Oh nothing just wondering that's all. Have fun now ok Santana make sure you don't loose any somewhat motivation you have now with music," he winked opening the door for me to leave.

* * *

><p>Brittany basically ignored me in Hip Hop but I guess I didn't make it any better considering I didn't even try talking to her or even getting anywhere near her. Puck's been bugging me about her the whole lesson. He thinks if I just say sorry everything would magically get better. I did take it into consideration though. If Brittany wasn't going to confront me then maybe I would take the initiative to. I had volunteering in a couple hours so that could be my chance.<p>

Now I had nothing to do but wait for volunteering to start and lie on my bunk bed. Finn did come in a few minutes ago asking if I wanted to have a fun match of Volleyball with some of the other guys because I was, quote him 'the best player out of all of us' which I just replied with a shrug and a "If I feel like it maybe I'll come down and watch". I wasn't entirely in the mood for diving around in the sand and hearing constant complains from Sam about loosing. I decided that I was just going to take a lap around the camp, to clear my mind off things.

I walked out into the sun and light breeze this camp constantly had and made my way down my familiar path, my mind racing back to the thought of Brittany.

Surely, the girl didn't actually think Quinn and I had a thing for each other. I'm pretty sure that girl is as straight as a ruler, well; going off of the times she constantly obsesses over Johnny Depp and John Stamos and how she's not too discreet about her feelings for Puck. I just want to explain everything to Brittany with no interruptions and no tension. I really did miss talking to her and what sucks is that I don't even a clue where she is at this moment. Probably somewhere with Quinn, talking about whatever crazy stuff they talk about.

Brittany touched me, not in that way, well yeah actually in that way too, but she touched my heart. Everyday since watching her in the dance room that morning and talking to her about music I've had this constant itch to want to sing again. Something was slowly gravitating me back to music and it was because of Brittany. The only person in this camp who's helped me realise music wasn't all that bad as my mind made it out to be. I just needed that little but more _umph _y'know?

I stopped in the middle of my path shoving my hands into my jean pockets and slowly regaining my memory of where the piano room is. I guess there's a first time for everything right. Properly, this time. It wouldn't kill me to have a go.

As I eyed up the door of the piano room I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding slowly opening the door to find the pianos neatly places around the room in their usual positions. Thank god no one was in here or else I would've just bolted the other direction and not looked back, scared someone was going to question why I was there, and it'll spread across the camp that Santana Lopez actually cared.

I walked over to one of the pianos, running my hand along its black body as I usually do, my footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. I sat down on the stool looking down onto the black and white keys in front of me. I pressed on a key and as the note rang around the room my heart quickened. How come I never realized it sounded _this _beautiful.

I craned my neck clicking it in the process, stretching out my hands in front of me whilst doing so, preparing myself to play. 'Different Worlds' by Jes Hudak has been an all time favorite of mine, more than I'd like to admit. Back in Miami I felt that liking songs like this was stupid and too deep but secretly it was my guilty pleasure. I felt all I could like was the dub step upbeat songs that everyone raved at at parties not _this,_ emotional piano cover songs.

I played the piano introduction and sucked in a breath preparing to sing.

_I've been,_

_Out on the ocean,_

_Sailing alone,_

_Travelling nowhere. _

A wave of something, I couldn't explain came over me and I felt the need to get so into the song, emotionally.

_You've been running on hard ground. _

_With you just around,_

_Your heart beats the only sound. _

_But I know, Once in a while we will find_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine._

_And when it's time._

_I'll leave the ocean behind._

I closed my eyes the words and notes engulfing me in all its splendor.

_So I'll look out for a lighthouse_

_See through the fog, search the horizon_

_You'll be,_

_Like in a movie._

_Where everything stops;_

_You can see clearly now._

My hear started to quicken as I played louder.

_But know once in a while we find_

_the sound of your heart beats with mine_

_and when it's time_

_I'll leave the ocean behind_

I stopped playing immediately when I heard the door creak loudly, snapping my head around at the intruder and what caught my eye caused me to sigh in relief yet quicken my heart. Wait…Why is Brittany here?

"Sorry, I-just. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-sorry." She fumbled on her words as she turned around out the door but freezing, turning back to face me, debating whether to leave or not so she just settled on standing by the open door, wanting to say something as she chewed on her bottom lip.

I stood up off the stool dusting off the not existing dust on my jeans and rubbing at the back of my neck awkwardly. "No, don't worry about it. It's okay. I was just…playing around."

Brittany looked at me with eyes I couldn't quiet read entirely, "That didn't sound like just playing around."

I could feel the heat that was rising to my cheeks as I watched Brittany step into the room more, closing the door behind her.

"How much of it did you hear?" I asked my eyes squinting.

"I heard enough to know that you're amazing." Brittany said walking closer toward me, her hands wringing together. She stopped a few meters from me looking back at the piano and then back to me; her eyes catching mine. "I didn't know you were _that_ good."

I wasn't going to lie; Brittany complimenting me was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Thanks but…music isn't my thing." I grimaced just saying that because I knew it wasn't true but it was my defense mechanism for the past 5 years and I couldn't help but say it and I know the girl in front of me realized and caught on to it to.

"Santana…" she sighed. My chest tightened as she said my full name because boy, it's been a while since she's addressed me completely but me being the stupid dick that I am walked passed her.

"Um, volunteering's about to start soon so I think I better get back to my cabin and get ready." I lied, well not about the volunteering starting soon, but about the getting ready part. The girl's eyes turned a shade of blue as she sucked in her bottom lip and nodded.

Without another word I walked out of the cabin quickly mentally face-palming myself for being an insecure idiot.

* * *

><p>Volunteering didn't go quiet as I hoped for because it was basically Brittany and I completely ignoring each other from across the room barely even glancing at one another and it sucked. It really sucked. I've been wanting to kiss her for so long. It wasn't that she caught me in the piano room. It was that we were both making tension that wasn't necessarily supposed to be there. I knew she wanted to come talk to me but I walked away from her every time and the constant questions from Quinn and Puck don't help at all.<p>

Once those two sort out whatever they had going on between them, I'll sort out mine. But I knew that was stupid logic because all I really wanted to do was be with Brittany and I don't know how I'm even going to do that. So I'm sitting her now in a small boat in the middle of the lake with Puck for an activity class I don't even know the purpose of. Floating away the other direction was Sam and Rachel and near us was Finn and Mercedes going around and around in circles. Now it was just Puck and I not even bothering to do anything but chill.

The small pocket radio Puck placed in the middle of the boat was playing one of my favourite songs, that I don't like to admit as well, because it was country. Chillin it by Cole Swindell. The camp counsellor of this activity knew we were playing the song but didn't bother to tell us to turn it off and lap around the lake with our weird little boat because she knows even she couldn't lap around the lake if she tried. Will seriously needs to start changing up these activities.

I was lying back with my ray bans on when Puck's voice caught my attention.

"You getting anywhere with Brittany yet?" he asked

"We're ignoring each other as if we don't even know the other exists." I sighed still laying back and looking up at the sun

"Ouch."

"I know."

Brittany and I were basically acting like immature teenagers who didn't know which one should make the move first so it was all a wait and guess game. I knew that it really should be me talking to her but the fear of her rejection was something I couldn't handle. I sat up right, stretching in the process and yawning. "She thought me and Quinn had a thing."

Puck's eyes furrowed but I didn't choose to ask why his face turned all serious thinking that it would be prying if I did but when I clicked my fingers in front of his face it was as if he was brought back into reality, the smile coming back.

"Oh, wow, yeah man. That sucks big time."

I nodded.

"I just want to talk to her, y'know. Like how we used to."

"Hmmm," Puck hummed as if something was brewing into his mind. And I remember the first time i saw this face. When he thought me joining his band was the best idea ever. Oh geez please he's not thinking

"Because I have the perfect idea that'll get you and Brittany back into good terms. It's quiet genius actually." Puck said causing me to quirk my eyebrows, afraid as to what he was going to say.

"What is it..."

"Ask her out," he smiled widely as if it was the most genius thing in the whole entire world, as usual. But I looked at him and scoffed a laugh.

"Puck, you're not actually serious, right? She's basically ignoring me and you think that she'd even agree to go out with me? and even if she did, look at this place! Where the hell would we even go!" I emphasised gesturing around with my arms.

Why would Brittany even consider talking to me? How the hell would I even get her attention for at least 5 minutes.

Puck's smirk caused me to roll my eyes because I knew he had something cooking in that mind of his.

"I have the perfect date."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who review because y'all the bomb and make me happy :) I have exams soon noooo<strong>

**Songs: (Were already said in this fic) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness my laptop has been stuffing up and not letting me post chapters. But I did it finally. So enjoy this somewhat long chapter :)**

_Note: I don't own glee or any of the character in this story_

* * *

><p>Ok so Puck's 'plan' wasn't entirely stupid. It was actually pretty romantic. But I wasn't going to completely admit that to him <em>just <em>yet. Just to, y'know, make him happy and proud of himself I did pat him on the back. His idea was amazing and all but it was just… I didn't even know where to start to get Brittany's attention. It was like even if I get anywhere near her, the world _has _to throw something in the way for us not to interact.

It's still 3 in the afternoon but Puck's plan was slowly going downhill because a) I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Brittany and b) I have a free so I have no clue what to even do now. The girl could be anywhere in campus at this moment and I have no freaking clue where to even start.

You know what stuff this. I've had enough for one day. I feel like I'm catching a headache and all I really wanna do now is just sit down and rest. Puck's date night thing can happen some other hopeful night. Not tonight. No way in hell.

I got up off my bunk bed walking over to a not occupied Quinn bunk and leaning down to look under it, finding her guitar case. Quinn wouldn't mind if I just borrowed her guitar for a bit. It's not like I'm going to start vandalising it or anything, I just needed some alone time and what better way than try out this music thing again. If she were worried about people stealing her guitar than I'm pretty sure she would be placing it in a more secure spot than under her bunk bed.

Brittany catching me a few hours ago was a pretty big adrenaline rush. Maybe even bigger than actually playing and singing at the same time. She really did catch me off guard but in all honestly I was kind of glad it was her. I know for a fact if it were Will, or Puck, or even Quinn I would've bolted out that room faster than a cheetah on steroids. There was something about Brittany knowing I could actually sing that made me relax a bit more. That just means that we don't have many secrets hidden from one another now right? When she told me I was amazing I couldn't help my heart start racing and wow. Brittany actually thinks I sing good.

I still can't entirely put my head around how Brittany did it. How Brittany singlehandedly sparked a fire, that was hidden deep _deep_ down inside of me, for music. It was as if she helped me see the light of this lame excuse of a camp without even trying. I want to sing. I want to show her how good I can sing and no one, _ever_, has ever made me feel this way. I really like this girl, and it's _terrifying._

I walk down the dirt pathway across the camp and found a small little dock residing on the lake. Sitting down, my breath almost got caught in my throat as I looked out onto the beautiful view. The lake was actually peaceful, maybe because it didn't contain any boat activity groups. I'm pretty sure everybody's on their free now. Sucking in a breath I positioned the guitar on my lap and played a chord, the sound causing me to smile. Quinn's guitar gots some pretty good strings on them.

I started to play some random chords, making up random melodies in my head and humming to them. I couldn't even believe it, minutes in and my minds just been bursting with ideas after ideas. I've never really written a song before, but this whole making songs thing, it was way easier than I thought. I feel like I just have so many thoughts running through my mind that I just need to let it out, or in this case, sing it out.

I knew after a while I should've brought a pen and paper just so I could jot this whole thing down so when Rachel walked past with a clipboard and gel pen I didn't hesitate to take it and tell her I'd give it back. I didn't even know if I had the effort to even go find her again and return her stuff. Oh well, mine now I guess.

After half an hour of being out on the dock I was halfway through my creative writings. My time of supposed relaxation turned into a jam session with my self and I can't believe how much I'm actually enjoying myself. Sitting down and writing _music. _God, if my mum saw me right now… I remember being in my room one day just on my phone and what not and she had walked in with my old guitar in hand that she found up in the attic back from when I was little. She was so happy she found it that she even started suggesting I started singing again and stubborn old me just brushed it all off. I have no clue what I was thinking at that point in time.

Biting on the end of the pen, that I didn't really care was Berry's anymore, I didn't hear the soft footsteps coming my way.

"That sounds really cool…" a voice softly commented. It didn't take me long to realise who the voice belonged to. Even after so long of not talking I still instantly knew who this person was. Why is Brittany here?

My head snapped up, dropping my pencil in hand in the process and catching soft blue eyes. "Oh um-hey- I just… Yeah." I stuttered. _Fuck. _Way to be smooth Santana. I looked at my sheet music and back up at Brittany, who was piecing everything together, and coming to a final smile when she realised what I've been doing, "I was just writing a few things." I finished.

She sucked in her lips in a tight-lipped smile and nodded her head, "I can see that."

"Uh, not to be rude or anything but… Why are you here?"

"Am I not aloud to be here?"

My eyes widened. "What- No- no. I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious…that's all."

"That I would be with Quinn or something?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow down at me as if she already knew what I was about to do. I nodded.

"She explained everything to me y'know; about what had happened yesterday." She clarified rubbing a foot along the ground and staring at it, "I'm sorry for lashing out on you. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions about anything. You and Quinn are great friends and I wouldn't mind if…you were anything more than that…" she whispered the last bit as if she was trying her best to accept what she had just said. But I shook my head in amusement.

"There's nothing going on with Quinn and I and there never will be. I'm pretty sure she's got the hots for Puckerman."

Brittany cracked a wide smile and my heart started to flutter.

"And you're not stupid," I scolded her and once I had said that I watched as her face turned into more of a shocked expression but I decided to continue, "I'm the one who jumped to an immediate conclusion and I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, too."

Her eyes turned a lighter shade of blue and goddamn why does she have to be so beautiful. Her eyes averted to the sheet of paper in front of me, "Song writing, huh? Who knew Santana Lopez was an amazing songwriter," she winked at me causing the heat in my cheeks to rise.

"Why were you here again?" I squinted

She rolled her eyes playfully, lifting her shoulders up in a shrug; walking closer and completely dodging my question. "Can you sing it for me?"

My eyes widened at what she had just requested. Did she really just ask what I thought she asked?

"You want me to sing my song?" I asked dumbly.

She hummed, indicating that was a yes, as she sat cross-legged across from me, picking up my scribbly sheet music and examining it with a smile. Her eyes flickered up to catch mine as if she was impressed. "Of course, silly. What else."

I softly laughed. There was something slightly terrifying performing in front of Brittany because what if I played a wrong chord and stuffed up or even worse, cracked my voice or something. "It's not really done yet…" I looked at Brittany's small pout and I couldn't help but not resist it. She's just too adorable. I guess I was going to sing then, "But sure," I finally smiled.

I watched as her smile grew bigger and I felt my heart beat a little faster at the thought of making this girl smile that big. She set my sheet music in front of me, urging me on. But honestly, I didn't need the sheet. I looked up into her blue eyes and we instantly locked as I played the introduction chords. Without taking my eyes off of her I sang.

_Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all_

_Or sit here and make up the words as we go along_

I noticed how she cracked a smile and how her eyes turned brighter under my gaze.

_The games, we could play_

_Maybe silently write us a song_

_Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong_

She let out a small chuckle and the adrenaline within me increased. The longer our stare stayed the more confident I felt.

_They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and_

_All that I know is that I've never been here before_

I never have. I've never been in this position before. Serenading the girl I really really like with a song I _just _wrote 20 minutes ago on a small dock, residing a lake and having her look at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world.

_And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and _

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door_

_I don't need to pretend anymore. _

Something changed. The gaze Brittany and I had shifted into something more intimate. Her playful smile was gone and it looked like she just realised what this song was truly saying. With blue eyes still looking deep within mine I ducked my head down and smiled at her which caused her expression to crack a smile too.

_And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and as beautiful, as you_

_If I'd known sooner_

I belted out the song at that point and proceeded to play softly.

_Maybe she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble_

_All that I know is that I've never been here before_

_And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and _

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door_

_I don't need to pretend any more._

Once my song finished the look that was plastered on Brittany's face was pure adoration. I hesitated for a bit, wondering if I was actually any good but as soon as I heard Brittany's small claps I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"That was beautiful, Santana," she said softly touching my hand, which was resting on the neck of the guitar.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I stuttered, slightly disappointed when she released her hand from mine. What the fuck? Why am I stuttering? I could feel my palms sweating.

She looked at me with her same soft ocean eyes slightly amused, "You've never done this before, have you?"

I looked up at her soft expression on her face and I sighed.

"If we're being completely honest; never in my life. It's terrifying."

That received a soft giggle from the girl and _shit _her giggle is beautiful. She's beautiful. There was a short moment where our gazes locked to one another. But of course, nothing lasts forever because I watch her slowly get up from her seated position across from me, patting her shorts to remove any dust.

"Well…Um I have to go." She pointed behind her, "I promised Sugar that I would help her with her dance routine and you know Sugar. Sugar gets what Sugar wants." She nervously laughed, wringing her hands in front of her.

By the tone of her voice I wasn't too sure if what she was telling me was the truth but I didn't read into it too much.

"Oh…" it came out sadder than I was intending so I shook my head. Of course she had something to do. "Yeah. It's all good. I'll uh- cya later then." I mentally face-palmed.

The look on Brittany's face showed that wasn't the response she really wanted to hear. She was probably hoping that I would invite her to stay but me being the coward that I am stood up causing her to think that I wanted to leave too. Brittany's eyes were saying something. Something I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

"Oh okay… Cya, San," she softly muttered turning around and making her way off the dock.

But something kicked into gear within me. I knew for a fact she didn't want to leave. If I could get up the courage and sing a fricken song for the girl then I can grow some lady balls right now.

"Brittany!" I called out as she was almost onto the dirt path causing her to turn around quickly with a quizzical look.

"Yeah?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and shifted under her gaze. This was now or never. "I was wondering if…maybe you would…"

I could hear Puck's voice inside my head basically screaming out, 'Just spit it out, Lopez!'

"Hmm." Brittany hummed in encouragement. Well, there's no chickening out now I guess.

"I was wondering if you would want to go on a date. With me. Tonight." I finally let out. Completely terrified for whatever answer was going to come my way. If she were to say no I would literally just jump into the lake and never come out.

She cracked a big smile as if this was what she was waiting for; that I would courage up and ask something like this. And I thank god that I did because now she was moving towards me and stopping just a meter away.

"I'd love to, Santana."

I smiled like an idiot at hearing her agree to the date. This was actually happening. I wasn't dreaming. This whole day wondering if Brittany was even anywhere remotely interested in me anymore was surely disintegrated when she said she'd love to go out with me. I didn't even care that this place wasn't exactly dine and date material; all I really cared was that I was going to be able to spend a night with Brittany. Talking. Getting to know her. If music was able to do this. I think I might just start to like it.

"Tonight. At 7. I'll pick you up at your cabin?"

"I can't wait." She beamed moving closer towards me and I swear it looked like she was about to kiss me but as she was mere centimetres from my lips; she diverted and planted a kiss on my cheek. My stomach erupted with a cage full of butterflies. She was going to kill me, I swear. Her lips moved towards my ear. "Oh and about the Sugar thing. I was lying."

* * *

><p>I had everything perfectly planned and set out. Brittany was going to have one of the best nights of her life; well, at least, I hope. Puck and Quinn helped me out with a lot of it so I owe them big time because none of this would have happened if they weren't there. Especially Puck. God, I owe him big time.<p>

All the camp counsellors were probably asleep by now so it was the perfect time to go sneak out to Brittany's cabin. Quinn told me which cabin she was in and I was pretty surprised to find out how far it actually was form ours. It was like on the other side of this place. Thank God I'm good with maps.

I checked it once again and looked up and almost collapsed with joy to find 'Cabin 10G2' carved on top of the door. I didn't know whether I was supposed to knock or not but the lights were open so I just assumed I had to. I knocked and I swear I saw Tina's head peak out through the window curtain. I heard loud muffled whispers before the door opened and out came a beautiful Brittany. She really did look beautiful. Her hair was up in a messy high ponytail, which still looked perfectly done, with her light blue tank top on and ripped dark denim shorts.

"Hi." She breathed

"Hi." I couldn't stop looking at her. She knew I was leering when I heard her chuckle.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." she shut the cabin door behind her waving a goodbye to her cabin mates, who looked like they were about to squeal themselves to death. "So where are we going?" the gorgeous blonde asked once she was facing me again.

I smiled. She was going to love it.

"You'll see." I smirked before taking a hold of her hand and leading her down the cabin steps.

We walked in comfortable silence hand in hand. It felt nice that I was able to not talk to Brittany and not feel awkward. I just felt comfortable around her; and that was something that surprised me when I first met her. How utterly comfortable I felt just talking to her. I don't know whether she feels it too but I could just sit in a white-walled room with her and not ever get bored. _Ever. _She always has me hooked in a conversation, whether it was about dancing, camp, or her obese cat. I just want her to feel as amazing as I feel just looking at her.

We reached the lake pier and I watched as her face lit up in surprise.

"Santana, what's all this?" she asked in surprise.

Candles lit up the pier, running along the side the whole walk way leading towards a canoe. I knew how much Brittany liked canoeing. She always goes on about it and how she wished someone would sweep her off her feet onto a canoe.

"I got a little help from some friends." I shrugged, "I'm going to make this night the best night ever and I know how much you love this lake and canoeing so I thought we could spend some time together on one"

She looked at me with the most loving eyes and smile. In that moment I didn't care whether we got in trouble or not. I just loved watching this girl happy. I knew I liked Brittany. I really liked Brittany. I didn't care about summer ending. I didn't care whether I would ever see her again. I cared about being in that moment. Being in that moment with her.

She leaned in and captured my lips in hers, catching me completely off guard. I moved closer to her once my mind got into gear, grabbing her waist as she carefully placed her hands on my cheeks. Our lips slowly moved against each other's. The feeling of her lips was indescribable. My heart was racing in my chest. She slowly pulled back and smiled. I opened my eyes to see she was staring at me, "Thank you." She whispered before pulling back entirely.

"No problem." I smiled. I'd come to realize I've been smiling a lot since I met this girl. It's as if Brittany was like a radiating ball of positivity that basically caught whoever near her into the light of Brittany happiness, me being directly in her line of fire.

"So are we going on this little adventure or not?" Brittany said turning away and walking down the pier with a hop in her step. I laughed at her eagerness. Trust Brittany to be a hot sexy goddess one second and a completely cute dork the next.

She climbed onto the canoe with such excitement I thought she was about to fall off. Well, I mean, I wouldn't mind saving her in heroic fashion and sweeping her off her feet but the water wasn't something I wanted to jump into just yet and who knows what would happen if we both end up drenched with no one to pull us up, not that I couldn't swim but you never know what can pull you down to the depth of the sea…or lake…or whatever. I shook my thoughts out when I saw Brittany's questionable look at the lump, covered by a blanket, in the middle of the canoe.

"Hey, San? What's this big lump thing doing on the canoe?" She asked moving closer to the blanket but I retracted her hand away just in time. "Is it alive?" By the look on her face she was pretty confused why I wasn't letting her see it and I was nowhere near going to let her. Well, for now.

"Now _that's_ a little surprise for when we get to the good part of this little date." I wiggled my eyebrows, which caused a chuckle from the girl. "Just a reminder that if one of us falls in the lake the other is aloud full blackmailing rights." I deadpanned. Brittany laughed clearly seeing through my sarcasm. I would never do anything that stupid to Brittany.

I untied the canoe from the large dock and rowed.

So I wasn't the best at rowing and so I went around in a few circles time to time to get my bearings. I had everything entirely under control.

"You have no clue what you're doing do you?" Brittany softly laughed. I looked up from my rowing. Good thing I had a good grip on those oars because Brittany's eyes in that moment were a bright shade of blue that had me basically hypnotized. The way the moon's light hit her golden locks made me stop rowing entirely.

She bit her lip when she realized me looking towards her with a smile. "What?"

"You look beautiful." I said causing her to bashfully look down. My heart kind of fluttered seeing the somewhat effect I had on her, but nothing could compare on her effect on me. There right in front of me was an angel. Someone who cared for everyone and everything unconditionally.

I realized we were now settled in the middle of the lake so I pulled the blanket off of the lump revealing a picnic basket. I saw Brittany's eyes widen in surprise. "Santana that's so sweet."

"I brought PB&J because I know it's your favourite," I said pulling out the small triangle sandwiches.

Brittany's eyes were a bright blue as I handed her a triangle. "How'd you know it's my favourite?"

I shrugged, "I always see you getting atleast get 3 or 4 slices everyday at the canteen. I knew you loved them when you would even ask Quinn if you could take hers." Brittany's laughed. I shouldn't even know what Brittany's favourite sandwich is but for some reason I picked up on those little things. I've realized a lot of those lately. Her little habits. Like how she would tap her feet when waiting for dance instructions and how whenever she saw a dead animal, which is creepily a lot here, she'll tear up but wouldn't let anybody notice and how she'll always play with her fingers when she felt uncomfortable. I kind of surprised myself at one point realizing I sounded like some creepy stalker.

She took a bite and moaned in pleasure. Yeah, I made the _best_ sandwiches. If there were such a thing as sandwich making competitions, like master chef but with sandwiches, I would win by far.

"This is so good." She moaned in ecstasy covering her mouth politely, "You really went all out for me tonight, didn't you?" she teased after she finished chewing the small triangle of a sandwich.

"Well…yeah. Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Everybody deserves to have an awesome night at this lame excuse of a camp." I said filling my plastic cup with Fanta. That was somewhat true to why I made this night so special for Brittany. To be honest, I just really wanted to impress her. She was looking at me with a face I couldn't entirely read.

"And because I really wanted to spend some time with you alone." I confessed looking up from my cup. That was when I saw her crack a smile. In the back of my mind I wondered whether that was the answer she was truly waiting for. I noticed we were looking into each other's eyes. I broke it not wanting to get too lost in them and pulling a small boom box out from under the blanket.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. It's so tiny." I heard her laugh

I looked at it and back at her. "Something to entertain us for a bit while we sit here on this lil' canoe. It was a present from my mom when I was 8. I can't believe I thought it was the coolest thing ever back then." I placed it on top of the nose of canoe making sure it wasn't going to fall in because if it did I would just about jump in for it. I turned it on letting it play a song softly in the background.

"You and your mom seem pretty close." She said starting up a conversation, "Well from how I hear you talk about her sometimes."

I nodded taking a sip from my cup in hand. "I'm incredibly close with my mum. She's helped me go through this miserable, stinking world." I exaggerated

"So your dad is he?"

"No-no he's not. I have a dad." I said quickly not wanting Brittany to get the wrong facts, "I'm just insanely closer to my mum than I am with my dad. He's this big time surgeon so he's not home as much as I hope so my mum and I have bonded through the years," I smiled thinking about my old man.

I couldn't really take him so seriously because I never saw him as much as I wanted to, hence, all the trouble I got in to land me at Camp Melody. Now that I thought about it, I missed him. Him and my mum. A week and a half in and I'm really starting to appreciate the time I did talk to them. I never really got why phones aren't aloud because damn, if I'm starting to feel homesick, what do the other weak geeks at this place feel?

Electricity flowed through my veins when I felt Brittany place a hand on my knee. I didn't even realize. "I bet he is." She was smiling at me in a way that made me feel she was radiating off vibes screaming, everything's going to be alright. Noticing how serious the atmosphere shifted to I waved off the subject with my hand.

"Anyways enough about me. What about you? What's your amazing backstory that'll sent shivers down my spine. Did you start dancing from the age of 5?"

She chuckled. "Well, if you must know," she started retracting her hand from my knee which I was pretty bummed about, "I've actually been dancing since I was 4 and I never really knew this place even existed till I turned 10 and my dance teacher was encouraging my mum to sign me up. Silly old me was too intimidated and scared about the thought of being away from my family and in a camp with kids I didn't know," she laughed at the memory, "So, I don't know, 4 years later? And I'm here and couldn't be happier. I get to dance all summer break like how cool is that." I smiled widely at her.

I wasn't surprised listening to her talk about how she started dancing. 4 years old? That's insane. I was probably eating sand or, more likely, throwing sand at other kids at 4 years old. Brittany truly did have a talent. Dancing was something she didn't even need to think and try about to look as amazing and graceful as she does. Though as exhausting as it is to keep up with her, it's all worth it because I get to witness something really magical in the process.

The music changed to 'Come on' by Ben Jelen.

In that moment I looked at the blonde, who was staring out at the lake with content, cup in hand. Brittany is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Her aura was beautiful, her everything is just so damn beautiful. I never actually realized what was going to happen when I arrived at this god forsaken camp but looking at the girl in front of me, everything I assumed about this place, everything that irritated me and everything that lead me up to think this place was a hell hole surely vanished just at the sight of Brittany, her eyes closed, taking in the light breeze of the summer night.

My thoughts were cleared when Brittany spoke softly, "Thank you, Santana. Thank you for everything." She grinned placing her hand on top of mine. My heart started to beat a little faster with the touch of the blonde.

"No one's actually ever done something like this for me. Like going full out on a date. It's nice." She murmured playing with my fingers. I look at her confused.

"No guy has ever taken you to a romantic date?" Surprised was definitely what I was feeling. Who wouldn't go out of their way to get a smile out of Brittany's beautiful face? I would kill to be the person to her face light up with the simplest gestures. She bashfully looked down tucking her chin to her chest.

I smiled watching the blonde look down in embarrassment. Hey, she shouldn't feel embarrassed at all. I'm going to be honest I've never gone on an official date with anybody. Not that anybody didn't want to, because hell, basically everyone wanted a piece of Santana Lopez, but because feelings wasn't exactly what I did. Feelings really do mess you up. It's like a free acceptance of hurt that you mentally suck yourself into. It wasn't pretty. I released my hand gently out of her grasped to lift her chin up with my thumb and forefinger, looking straight into bright ocean blue.

"It's sad…I know." She blushed tearing her eyes away from me and looking down.

I softly grabbed her cheek so she could turn and look me in the eye, "hey," I whispered, "it's nowhere near sad, it just means you haven't found the right person who'll treat you like a princess because you deserve that Brittany, someone who'll treat you like you're a goddess." She was looking into my eyes searching for something. Something I wasn't entirely sure of.

_Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me_

"Would you?" she whispered so softly my heart fluttered wildly in my chest. Her face was so close to mine our lips were practically a mere centimeter apart. I could smell her beautiful scent so clearly, that was how close we were. I looked down at her pink soft lips flicking my eyes back up to her to see she was looking down at mine too.

"Of course." I whispered just as quietly taking my leap of faith and leaning into her. My eyes closed when the soft familiar feeling of lips pressed against mine.

_Come on, you know that we belong_

_Come on, come on, come on, come one_

Her hands came up to cup my cheeks pulling me in closer so I turned me head to deepen the kiss. Kissing Brittany was something that I was sure I would want to do for a very long time. No one and I mean no one has even come close to how much I enjoy kissing the blonde. I took her bottom lip between mine, my eyes almost rolling to the back of my head when I felt her suck lightly on my top lip. I was getting too eager, because let's be honest who wouldn't be, and as I leaned forward to get closer to her the canoe swayed from left to right almost knocking me over. Our lips quickly parted as we both tried to hold onto the sides for balance.

_Thinking back before her, I never knew the meaning of alone, still the flag is feeling foreign, I live the day to escape into a phone_

Once I got my bearings I looked up at Brittany who was laughing softly a soft smile playing on her face once she was looking at me.

"What is it?"

She shook her head giggling, "Nothing, it's just- we actually almost fell over board." She clearly found it amusing by how much she was laughing. I smiled watching her.

"Oh so you think it's funny how we almost got drenched now, hey?" I quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"I'm not the one who got too excited." She winked. I felt my cheeks heat up at the statement because yeah I pretty much did kind of maybe a little bit get carried away.

"So if I maybe do…this?" I stood up and rocked the canoe back and forth causing it to rock side to side roughly, "you'll think it's hilarious?"

"Santana stop!" she yelled through giggles grabbing onto the sides.

"Sorry what, Britt! I can't hear you!" I yelled out rocking the canoe even more. Then without even realizing the canoe swayed a little too hard causing me to fumble.

"Santana, watch out!"

_Come one_

_Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me, come one, come on, come on, come on_

Before I knew it, I tripped and fell into the lake; a surprisingly warm sensation engulfing my entire body. I spluttered the lake water out of my mouth grimacing at the taste. Remind me to never drink lake water. Actually remind me to never try and scare Brittany. I heard giggling coming from above me and an amused looking Brittany looking down on me from her spot on the canoe.

"Hmm," the blonde above me hummed, "so was that part of your master plan?" She leaned on the edge of the now single person canoe an amused smile on her lips.

I flicked water onto her face causing her to giggle and flinch back.

"Hey!"

I laughed as she rubbed off the water on her face still finding this whole scene amusing. Trust Brittany to be the only one in this place to be able to make me go anywhere near this lake and find it fun. I couldn't actually believe how much fun I was having. Looking up at the blonde girl above me rubbing her nose made me feel so at ease. And I was going to have to pay her back by dragging her into this lake with me.

"Hey, Britt, come here for a sec. I need to tell you something." I said inching closer to the canoe.

"What is it?" she asked leaning forwards so she could hear what I had to say.

"Lean in a bit closer I gotta tell you something important."

She was leaning out the canoe when I grabbed her wrists and tugged her down with me.

"Santana!" I heard her squeal loudly as she fell in. Once her head bobbed back up I couldn't stop laughing. Even completely soaked from head to toe Brittany still managed to look like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled through giggles. I knew she wasn't mad at all when I felt her playfully splash me.

"It wasn't my fault you were too eager." I winked reciting her words.

"Oh you are such a dork."

"A pretty hot dork." I shrugged cockily.

She giggled, "A really really hot dork." She said huskily wrapping her arms around my shoulders and placing a kiss onto my lips. Even though it was just lips I still felt everything. Her lips moved gently against mine nipping and tucking my top and bottom lip. I moved closer to her placing my hands onto the edge of the canoe so we didn't end up sinking so she was in between myself and the canoe, her arms still wrapped securely around my shoulder. I opened her mouth with my lips teasing her to hit my tongue with hers first and once she did my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head. God, kissing Brittany is magical. She pulled back biting on my bottom lip and tugging on it, a smirk playing on her face. I pecked her once more on the lips before pulling back completely looking into darker blue eyes.

If I could stay in this state of serenity with someone forever, Brittany would definitely be the person I'd want to spend it with.

We laughed as we hauled the canoe back onto shore. Spending time with Brittany tonight has been one of the most amazing things I've ever found myself doing at this place. She just makes me feel so happy and that wasn't something I entirely always felt. I didn't expect this. Any of this. But coming to this camp watching Brittany on that canoe laughing and having a blast increased my feelings for her and increased my realization that I was falling for her.

We were too caught up in our fit of giggles we didn't realize the shadow before us, which lead up to a figure. I almost choked on my breath.

"Will…" I breathed out. My whole body felt frozen and that wasn't from the water.

"Mr. Shue I-" Brittany stuttered her face with as much concern as I.

"Not one word Miss Pierce," William halted putting his hand up so Brittany wasn't to speak. I looked at him with disbelief but I didn't want to say a word because the glare that he was shooting our way was intimidating to say the least. "Can you two explain why you are out _after hours_ in the lake. In a canoe. That you so obviously fell out of. Soaked from head to toe." His voice was so stern that I didn't know whether I was looking at the Will I always saw.

I stepped forward so I was in front of Brittany, "Will, calm down we were just-"

"You two are both aware of the after hours rule that this camp has."

We both nodded but I opened my mouth up to speak but Will's stern tone bet me to it.

"Santana. I am completely disappointed in you. I thought that you were actually changing this summer but I see that you haven't tried even once to clean up your act one bit. You haven't once fully participated in any activities and you still have the decency not to respect the rules of this camp. And Miss Pierce," she turned to look at Brittany, who was basically cowering behind me, "I expected more from you. From both of you." He looked at both of us with a complete and utter look of disappointment.

This was something I wasn't used to. I was feeling guilty. I was feeling guilty for making the girl behind me end up in this situation.

"We're sorry, Will just-"

He raised his hand up again, silencing me. I took a chance to glance behind at Brittany who looked so sad and scared I just wanted to hug her. But I couldn't. Not in this circumstance.

"I hate how it has to come to this, girls; but you two are banned from performing at Campfire Jam tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**Songs: Pretend by Scott Porter and The Glory Dogs (Bandslam)**


End file.
